¿Venganza o sentimiento?
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando un Malfoy sobrepasa el límite de un Potter y un diario va a parar a manos del que quiere vengarse del rubio Slytherin metementodo. SLASH HPDM! Cap.9 UP!
1. Dulces planes, Harry

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a todas las organizaciones que compraran los derechos de autor que creo que no es necesarion nombrar aquí. No utilizo los personajes con ánimo de lucro, sólo para la diversión y disfrute de ustedes._

**Advertency:**_En este primer capítulo no habrá Slash, pero a lo largo del fic, sí lo habrá. También escenas de sexo. Si no te gusta el Slash recomiendo que no empieces a leer el fic. Aunque si tienes curiosidad, allá tú. Después no quiero que me manden tomates por mail o amenazas (^o~')_

**Notas:**_Hola a todas!_

_¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Me encantaría que les gustara este nuevo fic que he comenzado y que me mandaran sus opiniones e ideas en los reviews._

_Mis más sinceros deseos de tener éxito. Sin más demora les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutenlo!_

_********************_

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**            (_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 1.**

**Dulces planes, Harry…**

La última jugarreta del rubio Slytherin le había costado una retención por parte del profesor de Pociones, limpiando calderos y el aula entera a modo muggle, pero aquello no iba a quedar de aquella manera. No. Debía vengarse.

    Cuando a Snape le pareció que todo estaba a su gusto, ya pasada la una de la madrugada, Harry Potter salió corriendo de las mazmorras y con las manos llenas de ampollas por culpa de los restos de poción incrustadas del caldero.

    Ya era la cuarta retención por culpa de Draco Malfoy en lo que llevaba de curso. Eso lo ponía aún más furioso.

    Por el camino se encontró a Peeves que con sus típicas burlas hacia él, lo puso aún más (si aquello era posible) de malas pulgas.

    Llegó a la Sala Común agotado y con un humor que hubiera asustado (quizá) hasta al Lord. Hubiera sido capaz de de lanzar un hechizo tan potente que hubiera acabado con los mortífagos de 400 metros a la redonda "algo sí que he exagerao^.^' "

   Allí, Hermione y Ron dormían en una extraña posición. Ron tenía un brazo pasado por la espalda de la chica y Hermione con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del chico. Se los veía muy lindos en aquella, probablemente involuntaria, posición.

   Hermione sostenía en una mano una poción para que a Harry se le fueran las ampollas de las manos, así que, intentando no despertar a sus amigos cogió la poción y se fue a su habitación. Allí se sentó en la cama y se aplicó la milagrosa poción.

    Las ampollas disminuyeron considerable y visiblemente, entonces bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común y despertó a sus dos amigos. No le parecía oportuno que todo Gryffindor los viera de aquella forma por la mañana.

    Cuando llegó abajo, fue hasta sus dos mejores amigos y les despertó tocándoles el hombro a ambos. Enseguida se despertaron y al verse en aquella posición se sonrojaron y se separaron enseguida. A Harry le hizo gracia la reacción de ambos. Era evidente que estaban el uno por el otro, pero no dijo nada, no fuera cosa que le mordieran.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Snape, Harry?- preguntó Ron que tenía las orejas igual de rojas que su pelo.

- Como siempre. Limpiar calderos y el aula a modo muggle de arriba abajo. Pero Malfoy me las pagará. Se acabó el niño-tranquilo-soportalo-todo-Potter. Le daré donde más pueda dolerle. Mañana le haré una visita a Dobby para pedirle un favorcillo. 

- Harry, ¿qué vas ha hacer?- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Aún no lo sé, pero te aseguro que Malfoy no saldrá con la suya sin recibir nada a cambio. Ya estoy harto de que me haga la vida imposible y que sólo reciba elogios y puntos por parte de Snape. Me he hartado. Y la paciencia se me ha agotado hoy en la doble clase de Pociones Avanzadas.

- Harry, no abuses. Sabesque tienes un expediente bastante nefasto- dijo Ron, y Harry se sorprendió.

- Comienzas a parecerte a Hermione- dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Hermione y Ron.

    Hermione se hechó a reír y Ron frunció el ceño en señal de no comprender el porqué de las palabras de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, debe de ser ya tarde. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son las dos de la madrugada!

    Todos se sobresaltaron al saber la hora que era. Se despidieron de Hermione y subieron cada uno a su habitación.

    Harry y Ron se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en las camas. Ron puso las cortinas del dosel y enseguida se quedó dormido.

    Harry por su parte, empezó a trazar un plan, que sería desbaratado al echarle un vistazo al diario de Draco Malfoy.

    Con el plan rondando por la cabeza, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.

    Por la mañana fue el primero en levantarse. Se vistió, revisó el horario y vio que justo después de desayunar les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas junto a los Slytherin, así que salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió a las Cocinas.

    Al llegar enfrente del bodegón le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro le dio acceso en donde elfos domésticos trabajaban en los últimos detalles para el desayuno que en una hora debía ser servido.

    Tres elfos se acercaron corriendo a él.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Harry Potter?- preguntaron los tres elfos al unísono.

- Querría ver a Lobby, por favor.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto- dijo uno de los elfos y salió corriendo a buscar al elfo reclamado.

    Los otros dos comenzaron a llenarle los bolsillos de pastelitos de azúcar glaseado y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Poco después el elfo doméstico que fue en busca de Dobby volvió seguido del otro elfo que corría por todas la cocina como loco de alegría con la presencia de Harry.

- ¡Hola, señor Harry!- dijo la chillona voz de Dobby- ¿A qué se debe su grata visita, señor?

- Esto… ¿podemos ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, Dobby?- le preguntó Harry, no quería que todos los elfos domésticos del castillo se enteraran de la tarea que le quería encomendar al elfo.

- Por supuesto, señor Harry, venga con Dobby.

    Dobby le cogió por una mano y prácticamente le arrastró hasta la despensa, en donde guardaban las provisiones de comida y bebida.

- ¿Y bien, señor Harry?

- Veras, Dobby. Querría que entraras en la Sala Común de Slytherin y recuperaras un libro que estará, probablemente, en la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Es algo mío y muy personal. Un diario. Pondrá el nombre de Malfoy, pero es mío. Me lo robó y lo echo en falta.

- ¡Usted déjelo en manos de Dobby, señor! Yo se lo recuperaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Tienes que saber que ahora Draco Malfoy tendrá clase conmigo y que no debe enterarse que le han registrado nada. Cuando lo tengas lo llevas a mi habitación y lo dejas encima de mi cama, ¿entendido?

- Muy bien, entendido señor. ¡Uy, va a llegar tarde al desayuno señor Harry Potter!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias Dobby!

- No hay de qué, ¡el placer es mío, señor Harry Potter!

    Harry echó a correr escaleras arriba y se fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados ya junto a Ginny.

- Harry, ¿dónde estabas?

- En las Cocinas, visitando a Dobby.

- Me gustaría saber qué tramas, Harry.

- Va Hermione, él mismo. No te preocupes, mientras no viole a Malfoy, todo estará bien.

- Eso ha sido muy insensato de tu parte Pobretón Weasley- tanto Harry, como Ron, Hermione y Ginny se giraron bruscamente y vieron a Crabbe, Goyle y Draco Malfoy allí plantados, detrás de ellos.

- Vete de aquí, Malfoy. Te lo advierto…

- Potter, Potter, Potter…- dijo Malfoy negando con el dedo índice-. Parece que no tienes suficientes retenciones por parte de Snape. Tendré que hacer algo al respeto de…- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ginny y Hermione se levantaron de los asientos y le atestaron ambas un bofetón que se dejó oír por todo el Gran Comedor provocando un silencio de ultratumba en toda la sala.

Harry y Ron quedaron atónitos, Ginny y Hermione muy aliviadas y Draco Malfoy se llevó ambas manos a ambas mejillas con las manos de las dos chicas marcadas.

****************

Hola!

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Espero que os agrade el capítulo, porque pienso poner más.

Este será seguramente también Flash, en principio no habrá pero ya veran el plan que va a lograr tener Harry… Ui, no debería desvelar nada… se me va la cabeza enseguida.

En fin que espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Gracias a todas.

Besos,

Uialwen


	2. Dulce venganza

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(_por__ Uialwen_)**

**Cap****. 2.**

**Dulce venganza**

**Declaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a las organizaciones que compraron los derechos de autor. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro sino para la diversión y disfrute de los lectores de FF.net.

**Advertency****:** Este fic contendrá pensamientos y actos SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO). Si no te gusta el género, no sigas leyendo y hazte un favor saliendo de él, pero si eres curioso, yo no tengo inconveniente que sigas leyendo, pero no me envíes amenazas o tomates por mail ^.^

**Notas:** Bueno. Visto lo visto, estoy teniendo éxito en el género. Jamás lo imaginé. De veras tengo que estar agradecida a todas las que me mandáis reviews, ¿qué haría sin vosotras?

En fin, mejor así.

Nunca me había planteado hacer SLASH, pero por lo visto, vale la pena probar nuevas experiencias.

Debo seguir dando las gracias a Meiko-Malfoy (gracias a ti he comenzado a apreciar a Draco), a Kmy Kusanagi (porque con tu apoyo puedo seguir haciendo estos fics), a Nima Jaganashi (porque en ti puedo confiar y te considero una amiga) y a mucha otra gente que ahora no sabría decir el nombre.

También a The Balrog Of Altena porque gracias a ella accedí a esta maravillosa web.

Venga, os dejo ya con el segundo capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Besos y Gracias!

***********************************

A Harry se le notaba algo nervioso y patoso. Más de lo que hasta lo que llevaba de curso solía estar. Eso era algo que sobresalía en él.

    Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada por él. No sabía lo que tramaba su amigo, pero como no lo hiciera pronto, Gryffindor acabaría por los suelos de de puntos para la Copa de la Casa.

    Ahora sonaba el timbre de cambio de clases y se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en donde un despiste podía provocar un caos.

    Hermione y Ron hicieron parar a Harry:

- Harry- dijo Hermione muy seria-, debes serenarte en esta clase. Me parece que estás demasiado nervioso. Si no puedes controlarte provocarás el caos en la clase de Remus y no es recomendable que eso ocurra.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Intentaré serenarme- dijo Harry algo azorado-. Si hoy damos el _patronus_, seguro que me saldrá el más penoso que se haya visto en la historia, por no hablar del ridículo.

- Eso no lo dudo- dijo Ron algo apesadumbrado ante aquella posibilidad.

    Al llegar al aula, vieron que Lúpin (un hombre más bien bajo, calvo y canoso prematuramente, pero con algo de cabellos castaño y más viejo que nunca durante aquellos meses) les esperaba para darles la bienvenida y paso a la clase.

    Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron enfrente de la mesa de Remus.

- Buenas tardes- dijo Remus-. Hoy voy a mostrarles a defenderse cuando les lancen tanto maleficios de clase baja, media-alta y maleficios imperdonables. Enseñaré a convocar el escudo protector.

    Lúpin sacó su varita y susurró:

- "_Protegio_"- de la varita salió una luz dorada que formó una pantalla ovalada delante del profesor.

    Toda la clase hizo un grito de sorpresa. Lúpin llamó a Seamus Finningan y le dijo que le lanzara un encantamiento o un maleficio y que no se preocupara, que no le pasaría nada.

    Seamus se levantó de su asiento y colocándose delante de Lúpin le lanzó el maleficio "_tarantalegra_" (piernas danzantes). El maleficio chocó contra el escudo protector y fue a darle a Neville Longbottom, quien comenzó a bailar incontrolablemente.

    Seamus paró el maleficio para alivio de Neville y se fue a sentar a su asiento.

- Este escudo para CASI todos los maleficios. Pero hay uno que es imposible de parar.

    Harry levantó la mano sabiendo la respuesta, al igual que Hermione que como siempre era una de las únicas que lo sabía.

- ¿Sí, Harry? ¿Cuál es el maleficio imposible de parar?

- El _Avada__ Kedavra_, profesor- contestó Harry.

    Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada, pero contenta al ver que Harry estaba controlándose.

- Exacto, Harry. El _Avada__ Kedavra_, uno de los Tres Maleficios Imperdonables. Creo que Alastor Moody os hizo una pequeña demostración de sus poderes, al igual que el de la maldición _Imperius_ y la maldición _Cruciatas_. Os enseñó a resistiros a la maldición _Imperius_ y tú fuiste el que logró resistirse a ella, si no me equivoco, ¿no, Harry?

- Prácticamente, profesor. Fue conmigo con quien más se ensañó el profesor Moody. Sólo unos pocos más pudieron practicarlo. Pero, si no recuerdo mal, no era el verdadero "Ojoloco" Moody quien nos impartió clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si no Bartty Crouch, hijo.

- Y tienes toda la razón, pero creo, que hizo bien en daros unas clases prácticas de ese tipo de defensa, e involuntariamente te ayudó en la lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Eso es cierto, pero la experiencia de que controlen tus actos, no fue muy buena que digamos.

- Completamente de acuerdo. A nadie le gusta que intenten controlar sus acciones, y menos para cumplir la voluntad ajena a la tuya en contra de la tuya propia.

    Harry sabía muy bien a que se refería Remus y no dijo nada más al respecto.

- Bien, sacad vuestras varitas y levantaos, vamos a practicar el encantamiento protector.

    Todos sacaron las varitas y se levantaron. Con un movimiento de varita  apartó los pupitres.

- Poneos en fila y observadme bien- dicho esto, Remus extendió un brazo en línea con el corazón y dijo alto y claro el conjuro. Los chicos se pusieron en fila y luego les dijo-. Ahora vais a hacerlo de uno en uno.

    Primero le tocó a Lavender Brown, quien consiguió un escudo protector bastante potente, pero que podría perfeccionar bastante.

    Neville fue el siguiente y le salió muy bien, teniendo en cuenta lo patoso que es él en las clases que no sean Herbología.

    Hermione fue la próxima y le salió (como siempre) un escudo protector perfecto, como era normal en ella.

    Y así fue sucediéndose la clase hasta llegarle el turno a Harry.

- Muy bien, Harry. Veamos- dijo Lúpin y Harry dio varios pasos al frente.

     Harry extendió el brazo de la varita y dejándolo en línea con el corazón dijo: ¡_Protegio__!_

     Un haz de luz dorada deslumbró a toda la clase y se convirtió en un globo que lo envolvió por completo sin dejar ninguna zona de él vulnerable a ningún hechizo, encantamiento o maleficio.

     Lúpin quedó fascinado ante tal poder de protección. Cogió a tres alumnos y les susurró un maleficio a cada uno y los colocó en distintos puntos alrededor de Harry.

     Los tres maleficios fueron lanzados y cuando chocaron contra el escudo explotaron. 

     Realmente era impresionante.

     Entonces el timbre de fin de clases del día sonó y Lúpin les mandó hacer una redacción de un metro de largo sobre lo ocurrio en la clase ese día.

     Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Neville y Ginny. Comenzaron a cenar y sólo Harry se dio cuenta de la falta de Malfoy en el Gran Comedor. Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco buscando su diaro…. Entonces lo recordó… ¡El diario de Draco Malfoy! Acabó lo que se había puesto en el plato, deprisa, y les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que les esperaría en la Sala Común.

     Abandonó el Gran Comedor corriendo y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta se topó con Malfoy.

- ¡Ten cuidado cabeza-rajada!- dijo éste.

- El que debe tener cuidado y cuidar su cara eres tú, Malfoy, no vaya a ser que te lluevan bofetadas de nuevo- dijo entre burlón e irónico Harry.

    Malfoy estaba furioso y eso a Harry le encantaba verle de aquella manera así que siguió su camino esta vez más calmado y al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda pronunció la contraseña.

- "Cerveza de limón".

    El cuadro le dejó pasar y corrió a su habitación.

    Allí estaba, como había acordado con el elfo domésticoo. El diario de Draco Malfoy. Todos sus miedos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y sus debilidades… TODO en sus manos, en manos de la persona a la que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible desde el primer curso de Hogwarts.

    Lo tomó en sus manos y bajó a la sala. Se sentó enfrente de la chimenea encendida y abrió el diario.

    Ante él apareció la cuidada caligrafía de su peor enemigo.

    Comenzó, entonces, su lectura.

     "_Querido diario:_

_    Hoy es 1 de septiembre. Es mi primer día de curso. En sexto. De nuevo voy a ver a Harry[…] Sé que debo odiarle, pero, es que me mata. No he dejado de pensar en él en los dos meses interminables de vacaciones, y hoy, por fin, le volveré a ver […], pero su mirada gélida y llena de odio volverá a mirarme._

_    'No sé como ha comenzado toda esta locura, pero, no puedo evitar estremecerme por dentro cuando se dirige a m_"

    Harry comenzaba a pensar seriamente en un malévolo plan y en las palabras de burla por parte de Ron aquella misma mañana, durante el desayuno. Eso le hizo esbozar una malévola sonrisa.

    Pero, aún así, prosiguió la lectura.

    "_ Hoy__ han castigado a Harry por mi culpa. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? ¡Se supone que debo odiarle!_

_    'No, creo que dentro de lo que cabe no le odio. Yo jamás seré como mis padres. No pienso unirme al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, antes muerto._

_    'Deshonrraré a mis padres… pero me da lo mismo. Ellos no supieron elegir lo mejor y es algo que seguro que se arrepienten de haber hecho._

_    '¿Pero cómo decírselo a Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Cómo hacerlo?_

_    '- Eh, Crabbe, eh, Goyle. Esto… no quiero ser como vuestros padres y los míos y lo que seréis, probablemente vosotros también, unos sucios y rastreros sin escrúpulos mortífagos._

_    'Definitivamente, es algo que no les puedo decir. No. Eso sería meterme en la boca del lobo_".

    No, eso no le servía de mucho para el plan. Entonces, giró varias páginas y encontró algo interesante. Se recostó en la butaca y comenzó de nuevo a leer.

    "_Hoy lo he visto pasear por el lago. Parecía muy pensativo… Tal vez pensando en Black, de nuevo._

_    'Como desearía poder consolarle y decirle lo que siento y que puede contar conmigo._

_    'Creo que le amo. Cada vez que le veo mi corazón se acelera incontrolablemente. Tengo miedo al día en que la batalla final de comienzo. Tengo miedo a que dé su vida por salvar a los dos mundos a los cuales pertenece de igual manera. Eso podría ocurrir, y ése sería también el día de mi fin_ _[…]_".

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…- susurró Harry cuando acabó la lectura.

    En cambió siguió leyendo:

    "_[…], porque le deseo… Deseo estar con él, tanto me gustaría poder estar con él y que pudiera poseer su corazón… Él ya posee el mío… Pero, eso, no creo que sea posible. Él no es algo que yo pueda poseer y me falta el aliento al pensar que por una vez no puedo ser dueño de quien posee mi corazón._

_    'Es intocable. Un ángel que no puede ser el de mi guarda. El ángel corrompedor que no se deja tocar sin su permiso[…]_".

    Harry cerró de golpe el diario. El retrato se había abierto y puso el diario en la butaca y se sentó encima justo a tiempo.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡No es para tanto!

- No me digas. ¡Te recuerdo que eres prefecto y que no puedes ir lanzando maleficios por donde pases!

- Sólo quería divertirme un poco.

- Claro, a costa de otra gente.

    Entonces entraron Ron y Hermione, discutiendo, para no perder la costumbre.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?- preguntó Harry cansinamente mirando a Ron y a Hermione que acababan de entrar a la Sala Común.

- Pues que a Ron se le ha ocurrido la "genial idea" de hacer tragar babosas a Malfoy mientras que Snape había ido a por una poción para Parkinson. Ahora Malfoy va hacia la enfermería.

- ¿No me dirás que no ha sido divertidísimo?- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido y haciendo esfuerzos para no explotar de la risa.

- Por favor… eres más crío que los de primer año, Ron- dijo irónicamente Hermione.

    Ron se alzó de hombros y se sentó al lado de Harry. Hermione volvió a hablar, sentándose al otro lado de su amigo.

- ¿Y, tú?- le dijo a Harry-. ¿Nos piensas decir lo que tramas con Malfoy?

- Es que… Prefiero que no lo sepáis, me diréis que estoy loco y que no lo haga.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry!- dijo Ron haciéndose el herido- ¡Somos tus amigos! Sabes que puedes confiar con nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero lo que pienso hacer tiene mucho que ver con un pequeño comentario tuyo durante el desayuno de hoy…

- No…- dijo Ron.

- Me temo que sí, amigo…- dijo Harry desviando su mirada al suelo.

- ¡Estas…!- Ron se calló ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Hermione.

- Ves, te lo dije Ron.

- Ha-Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que piensas ha-hacer?- dijo Hermione que parecía no muy convencida del plan de su amigo.

- Del todo. Digamos que tengo información que sólo Malfoy y por supuesto, ahora yo, sabemos.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez mirando preocupados a Harry, que tenía un brillo especialmente diabólico en los ojos.

- Pues eso. Información de primera mano. No directamente de la boca de Malfoy, por supuesto, pero sí de su puño y letra. Aquí está- dijo Harry sacando el diario de Draco Malfoy de debajo de su culo.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione horrorizada llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¡Genial, Harry!- dijo Ron intentando coger el diario de Malfoy.

- ¡Ron!- dijo Hermione severamente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo éste molesto.

- Debes devolverlo, Harry- concluyó Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero, lo haré cuando haya acabado con mi venganza, Herm. No quisiera que previera mi ataque antes de tiempo.

********************************

¡Hola!

¿Que, cómo se han quedado? Jejeje. Esque soy muy malvada… Jejeje XD.

En fin espero que les haya agradado y aquí les dejo con las respuestas a los reviews.

**GALA SNAPE:** _¡Hola!_

_Yo digo exactamente lo mismo ¡CHICAS AL ATAQUE!_

_Gracias por tu review. En verdad si alguna vez Malfoy se merecía un par de cachetadas era en ese momento, ¿no?_

_Ya se que fue corto, sorry, pero debía de dejarlo de aquella manera. En verdad quería hacerlo más corto aún._

_Gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí._

_Besos._

**NIMA JAGANASHI:**_ Ola, ola, noia!_

_Moltes__ gràcies pel teu review. Estic contenta que t'hagi agradat i que t'hagi deixat amb l'intriga encara més, així m'assegur que la gent seguéis llegint el fic. ¡·!_

_En el pròxim capitol segurament que sí n'hi haurà un poc de romanticisme, però no vull adelantar res, de momento._

_Gràcies pel teu review i petons!_

**OLGAxTOMFELTON1****:** _¡Hola!_

_Ais__. Que cotilla eres, ¿no? En fin, ahora la curiosidad irá por otro camino. Espero que disfrutes con el fic y que sigas leyendo y mandando RR ^.^U!_

_Gracias._

_Besos._

**NABURO TAMA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Me alegra saber que te gusta la idea. La idea me surgió leyendo otros fics de SLASH y la verdad al ver que mis otros dos fics de SLASH fueron tan bien, me adentré en muchos, pero con el que más me ensaño es con éste._

_¡Gracias y disfrútalo!_

_Besos._

**VANESA C:**_ ¡Hola guapa!_

_Me encanta ese cacho, creo que fue el mejor de todo. Aunque no me negarás que no está mal la burla de Ron…_

_En fin, sigue leyendo y si te aburres, lee un fic mío o de Meiko-Malfoy que están geniales._

_Gracias por tu review._

_Besos._

**ELSA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Veo que las dos bofetadas dan de qué hablar… qué polémica… XD ¡·! El trozo de Ron fue un gran puntazo. XD._

_Espero que sigas leyendo, ya qie la cosa se está poniendo muuuuuuy interesante._

_¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Besos._

**MITCHY MITSU:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Mal encaminada no ibas, guapa. Mmm… dragoncito… dragoncito plateado…Uff, que ideas se salen con ese lindo mote… _("Definitivamente, estás loca de remate" ¿Loca, yo? ¡Nah! Estoy perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que no soportas MI ÉXITO)_. Uy, perdona esque mi conciencia sale donde le da la gana y cuando menos lo espero…_

_En fin, gracias por tu review._

_Besos._

**KMY KUSANAGI:**_ ¡Hola guapísima!_

_Pues sí, continué. XD, jejeje. Vuelvo a las andadas._

_Las ideas salen a borbotones y no puedo dejar de escribir…_

_Lo bueno es que llegaste (menudo embudo debiste encontrar para llegar tan apurada… ¬.¬). A mi también me matan estos dos… (mi Draco… ¡·!)_

_Gracias por los elogios, guapa, pero mi falta de faltas ortográficas es gracias a mi preciado corrector de texto que es un sol… XD (no te tortures mujer :-(.)_

_Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que pronto pueda poner el próximo capítulo._

_Besos._

**CHIQUINKIRA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Gracias! Espero que te guste el fic y como bien has dicho tú:_

_¡SLASH FOREVER MORE!_

_Besos._

**DIABOLIK:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jejeje__, se te entiende perfectamente. No será tan cruel, te lo prometo. Hasta él mismo está confundido por lo que siente._

_Tranquila que Tom Felton (usease Draco) es mi personaje favorito y no le haría nada que pudiera lastimarle mucho._

_Besos._

**THE BALROG OF ALTENA:**_ ¡Hola xula!_

_¡Estic contenta que t'hagis llegit el fic! Ais, que ferem amb tú… Primer:- Oh, tot ens va benissim… tal i que qual. I ara EL VOLS DEIXAR. Fieta no hi ha qui t'entengui, però allà tu. Es sa teua vida._

_B__ besos i ens veim damà a n'es cine._

_Xitos__ !___

¡GRACIAS A TODAS!

Besos,

Uialwen


	3. Deseo desmesurado: la venganza

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(_por__ Uialwen_)**

**Cap****. 3.**

**Deseo desmesurado;**

**la**** venganza**

**Declaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son de JK Rowling y las organizaciones que compraron los derechos de autor.

**Advertency****:** En este fic hay y habrá SLASH. También en un futuro LEMON. Si no te gusta, pues no sigas leyendo, llevo avisándolo desde que empecé a escribirlo. Sí eres curioso, sigue leyendo, pero la advertencia está hecha, así que nada de amenazas o tomates por el mail, ¿ok?

**Notas:**

Hola!

Ya vuelvo a ser yo! Jejeje, siento haberos hecho esperar, pero es que tuve problemas con este capítulo y la verdad, muy convencida no estoy.

Sigo dando las gracias a Meiko-Malfoy, a Kmy Kusanagi y a nami jaganashi por su apoyo. También a The Balrog Of Altena que sin ella no estaría escribiendo en esta web y a saber qué sería de mí! Jejeje.

Besos y las dejo con el cap., por fin.

Nos vemos abajo!

*******************

A la mañana siguiente, Ron, Harry y Hermione quedaron para ir juntos a la biblioteca para realizar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Remus les mandó.

    Harry estaba sumido en su plan y no hacía mucho caso a lo que Hermione comentaba sobre el trabajo.

    Estaba intentando concebir una idea para que Malfoy asistiera a una "cita" a solas con él y pronto se vio escribiendo una nota.

    "_Malfoy__, hoy a las 12 de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Ven SOLO_"

    Harry releyó la nota varias veces. Se levantó y sin hacer caso a Hermione que le decía que qué le estaba ocurriendo salió corriendo de la Biblioteca. Por suerte, encontró a Malfoy solo, subiendo las escaleras. Al pasar cerca de éste le puso la nota en el pecho y salió corriendo en dirección a su Sala Común.

    Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Al llegar enfrente del cuadro de la Señora Gorda que hoy iba con una túnica turquesa y un gran sombrero de pamela azul marino; pronunció la contraseña y entró en la Sala que estaba casi vacía.

    Encontró a Ginny y a Neville jugando al snap explosivo y se sentó a su lado para observar como jugaban.

- Harry, ¿tú no estabas con Ron y Hermione enfrascados con el trabajo de Defensa?- preguntó Neville.

- Sí, pero para no perder la costumbre, han comenzado a discutir, sólo porque Hermione había encontrado un párrafo mejor que el de Ron- mintió Harry algo azorado.

- Ya. Es evidente que entre los dos hay más de lo que intentan mantener. Ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo o no se atreven a decir lo que sienten y lo que saben que exise.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ginny, y se están distanciando con cada discusión. Al fin y al cabo son más iguales de lo que piensan y eso es algo que no quieren admitir. Te volví a ganar, Ginny- dijo Neville y los snaps de la chica explotaron.

- Deberíamos darles una pequeña ayudita, a ver si por fin les abrimos los ojos a esos dos-dijo Ginny mientras recogía los snaps esparcidos.

- Sí, creo que no estaría mal. Puede que así dejen una vez las discusiones tontas- dijo Harry al fin.

- Pues deberíamos pensar en cómo podríamos hacer para que esos dos tortolitos se den cuenta de lo que sienten.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo. Ahora yo debería volver a la Biblioteca para hacer el trabajo, porque no quiero tener que estar otra noche en vela haciendo deberes- dijo Harry. Se levantó y salió de la Sala Común.

    Al llegar a la Biblioteca, vio a Malfoy, extrañamente solo, en una mesa, rodeado de libros.

    Después, vio a Ron y a Hermione que estaban haciendo la redacción para Remus.

- Hola chicos…- dijo Harry tímidamente.

- Ah, hola Harry- dijo distraidamente Hermione rebuscando entre las páginas de _Fenómenos de los Escudos Protectores Vol.3_.

    Harry se sentó y cogió un gran libro y se puso a buscar algo que le sirviera para su redacción.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió antes? Te fuiste tan deprisa…- dijo Ron rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Nada, sólo que necesitaba airearme un poco.

- Llevabas un trozo de pergamino- dijo Ron en voz baja.

- Bueno, era algo del plan…- dijo Harry bajando aún más la voz para que tan solo Ron y Hermione pudieran oírle.

- ¿Por qué…?- comenzó a decir Ron, pues Harry le acalló llevándole la mano a su boca y señalando un par de mesas más allá a la suya-. ¿Qué hace tan solo?

- Ni idea, pero cuando he salido de aquí ya estaba solo, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Vais a estar hablando de él, o vais a ayudarme con la redacción?- dijo cortante Hermione algo mosqueada.

    Harry y Ron callaron y se pusieron a buscar. Pronto tuvieron lista la redacción y salieron de la Biblioteca. Fueron a dejar las mochilas y salieron a los helados y fríos terrenos del colegio.

    Pasearon y jugaron largo rato y mantuvieron una guerra de bolas de nieve. Eso alejó a Harry de la "cita" con Malfoy esa misma noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

- "**_En verdad hacen muy buena pareja_**"- pensó Harry al ver como Ron salía de detrás de un árbol y tiraba a Hermione al suelo para después rodar juntos por una pendiente provocada por la propia nieve acumulada.

    A la hora de comer, volvieron al castillo y fueron al Gran Comedor.

    Allí, Malfoy le pasó una nota a Harry disimuladamente. Harry se la metió en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica y siguió caminando hacia su mesa.

    Cuando llegó, se sentó y se miró la nota a escondidas. Pues quería evitar el disgusto para sus dos amigos cuando se enteraran de que el plan seguía adelante.

    "_Bien, Potter, tú también ven solo. Ni una palabra a Granger ni a Weasley. Todos los maleficios están permitidos, todos menos los imperdonables, ¿no querrás que te dañe, verdad cabeza-rajada? Se puntual, Potter, en la Torre a las 12 de la noche_"

- "**_Pero, ¿qué se cree? ¿Qué voy a ir por ahí diciendo que he quedado a deshoras con Draco Malfoy?_**"- pensó Harry. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y su mirada se cruzó con aquellos ojos grises que lo observaban atentamente:- "**_¡Dios, qué ojos los de Malfoy! ¡HARRY POTTER, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CO… ESTÁS PENSANDO, NECIO!_**"- pensó entonces Harry. Solamente asintió con la cabeza y notándose la cara algo ardiente ocultó su cabeza tras la jarra de zumo de calabaza.

    Se sirvió algo de comida, pero no era por tener apetito, eso le sobraba.

    El mediodía dio paso a la tarde, y ésta dio paso a la noche. Apenas quedaban dos horas para el encuentro con su mayor enemigo, pero se veía tan adorable… Harry se sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del sillón en donde había permanecido impasible toda aquella noche después de la cena.

    Harry les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que se iba a acostar, que estaba cansado y se fue a su dormitorio. Allí cogió la capa invisible de su padre y se la puso encima. Bajó y cuando el retrato se abrió, Harry se escabulló por él.

     Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la torre de Astronomía sin darse apenas cuenta, pero aún así entró y esperó la ansiosa llegada de Malfoy.

    Las horas pasaron deprisa y pronto oyó los pasos inconfundibles de Malfoy. Se sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y comprobó con una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios que por una vez le había hecho caso.

    Pronto llegó Malfoy y Harry se sacó la capa invisible mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba su varita.

    Cuando Malfoy entró, encontró a Harry en posición de combate y sacó ágilmente la varita poniéndose en guardia.

     Estuvieron varios minutos en aquella posición observándose y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a atacar primero.

    Entonces fue Malfoy quien atacó primero y Harry extendió el brazo en línea perfecta a su corazón y susurró: "_Protegio_". El globo protector lo englobó a tiempo y el maleficio explotó al chocar contra el escudo protector. Su contrincante se quedó atónito ante tal poder y Harry aprovechó aquel despiste para lanzarle un bien escogido "_Rictusempra_".

    Malfoy empezó a reír y a desternillarse en el suelo, y Harry fue hasta Malfoy y le quitó la varita, cosa que no fue fácil, pero tampoco muy difícil.

    Harry se agachó y se puso de rodillas junto a Malfoy. Deshizo el maleficio y Draco se quedó allí, estirado, recuperando el aliento. Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuanta, tenía la cara cerca de la de su archienemigo y los ojos cerrados. Draco no pudo esperar más y besó a Harry.

    A los dos les brillaban los ojos cuando los abrieron y Malfoy fue el que el primero en reaccionar.

    - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?- le dijo arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras, pero sonaba extrañamente falsa su voz.

    - Te recuerdo, Malfoy que has sido tú quien me ha besado- le dijo Harry con un toque de sarcasmo, y Malfoy palideció aún más de lo normal en él-, pero si no quieres más me marcho. Ah, por cierto, te he ganado Malfoy, y por si fuera poco, ahora, eres mío- le dijo Harry melosa y maliciosamente.

    Harry se levantó, cogió la capa invisible y cuando se disponía a salir, Malfoy se levantó y lo llamó.

- Potter, Potter… ¡Harry!- Harry se paró en seco. Sonaba tan bien, su nombre en aquella voz… eso le confundió bastante.

- ¿Sí, Draco?- dijo Harry dándose lentamente la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, quien se había acercado hasta él.

- No te vayas, Harry…

- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, dragoncito?- eso fue un golpe bajo para Draco, Harry se lo dijo de manera fría y calculadora, pero sonó más a deseo que ha frialdad.

- Pues… porque como bien has dicho, soy tuyo.

- Hace mucho que eras mío, Malfoy. Lo sé todo. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Sígueme, o mejor…- Harry se puso al lado de Draco y cubrió a ambos con la antigua capa de su padre. Comenzaron a descender y Harry sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, pero como Draco no sabía de qué se trataba, Harry no se dignó a explicarlo. En el cuarto piso no había nadie, Filch estaba en el primer piso, la señora Norris en el tercero y bajaba al segundo. McGonagall en sus habitaciones, Snape en su despacho y Dumbledore en el suyo.

    Volvió a guardarlo y siguió bajando. Malfoy le seguía también, algo nervioso por estar tan cerca de quien llenaba sus noches.

    Cuando llegaron al Cuarto Piso, Harry y Draco se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres y Harry imaginó y deseó una gran habitación en donde hubiera una cómoda cama que tuviera un león con una serpientre entrelazada. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron ante ellos una acogedora y cálida habitación en tonos escarlata y verde y una gran cama en el centro con un león dorado de ojos escarlata y una plateada serpiente entrelazada al león con unos ojos esmeralda intenso. Harry les desprendió de la capa y cerró tras ellos la puerta.

- Es…

- La Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que es hermosa…

- S

    Harry se giró y Draco hizo lo mismo. Entonces quedaron frente a frente. Pero esta vez fue Harry quien besó a Draco.

    Draco comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Harry, y Harry la túnica de Draco. Pronto quedaron semidesnudos y poco a poco Harry cogió por ambas manos a Draco y lo dirigió hasta la cama.

    Los dos se estiraron y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente.

    Pero algo los hizo parar. Afuera había movimiento. Se levantaron y se vistieron deprisa. Harry recogió la capa invisible y entreabrió la puerta. Vio que Dumbledore daba órdenes a McGonagall y a Lúpin, mientras los prefectos seguían a Dumbledore. Harry vió a Ron y a Hermione y disimuladamente llamó la atención de su amigo.

- ¡Eh, Ron!- dijo Harry en un susurro cuando éste pasaba enfrente de la puerta.

- Harry, ¿qué diablos haces tú, aquí?

- Ahora no, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Harry preocupado. Entonces Draco sacó la cabeza.

- Pues… que algunos mortífagos han entrado en Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Draco muy preocupado y en la voz se le había notado terror.

- Sí, Malfoy. Ahora, tú Harry vete a la Gryffindor antes de que McGonagall vaya para allá. Tú Malfoy vente con nosotros, ya que eres prefecto.

- Gracias Ron- dijo Harry.

- De nada, ahora, ¡corre!- le dijo Ron. Draco y Ron corrieron para alcanzar a los demás y Harry se cubrió con la capa y corrió.

    Justo a tiempo pasó al lado de McGonagall y Snape que estában despidiéndose y en cuanto llegó al cuadro se desprendió de la capa y entró en la sala.

    Cuando él se sentaba en uno de los sillones al lado de la chimenea entró la profesora y les dijo que algunos mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts, que los de primer curso a quinto se quedaran en la torre y que los de sexto y séptimo la siguieran.

- Profesora…- comenzó Neville.

- Usted quédese señor Longbottom.

    Neville exhaló un largo suspiro, mientras que Harry se levantaba junto a los demás de sexto y de séptimo y salía de Gryffindor.

    En las escaleras se juntaron con los de Hufflepuff y en el Hall se juntaron con los Slytherin.

    Los prefectos, Premios Anuales y el director llegaron poco después. La profesora McGonagall les indicó que sacaran las varitas y Harry se dio cuenta que aún conservaba la varita de Malfoy. Disimuladamente se le acercó y le susurró:

- Creo que esto te pertenece dragoncito…- Draco se estremeció y cogió la varita. Una mirada bastó para asentir y que Harry viera en ellos temor. Una marea de gente les separó.

    El director dio reconfortantes palabras y él y los profesores fueron los primeros en salir.

    Las cuatro casas se pusieron en fila y los prefectos iban al frente.

****************

¡Hola de nuevo!

Los reviews ya los responderé en el proximo capítulo que no tengo mucho tiempo.

¡Gracias a todas y espero que os guste!

Besos,

Uialwen


	4. El Heredero de Hogwarts

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 4.**

El Heredero de Hogwarts 

**Declaimer:** Este fic contiene personajes que no son míos. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, si no para la diversión y disfrute de los lectores de FF.net.

**Advertency:** Este fic contiene SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO). Si no te gusta el género, sal del fic. Si ya te has enganchado al SLASH o te pica la curiosidad, adelante, pero quedas advertido, nada de amenazas.

**Notas:** Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Gracias a todas por los reviews, me hacéis muy feliz.

Os dejo ya sin más demora con el cap. que sé que lo estáis deseando.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

Besos.

*****************************

Los mortífagos no se esperaban tal reacción por parte del director de Hogwarts y mucho menos por parte de los alumnos; pero ello, no impediría que vinieran a cumplir lo que el Lord les había mandado: Capturar a Harry Potter vivo.

    Entonces, a una señal del mortífago que iba en cabeza, los demás mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maleficios a diestro y siniestro. Los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw (que fueron los que aquel día habían tenido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) se protegieron con los escudos. Mientras, los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin debían protegerse esquivando los maleficios.

    Harry vio que Malfoy lo pasaba mal por el mero hecho que debía esquivar algún que otro maleficio dirigido en la dirección en la que él se encontraba. Al tenerle tan cerca y al ver que una maldición _crucio_ iba hacia el Slytherin se puso delante de él y los englobó con el escudo protector a tiempo para que la maldición chocara contra el globo dorado y explotara.

- Gra-gracias, Harry- dijo atónito por la acción de su "archienemigo".

    Harry deshizo el hechizo y le mandó un hechizo aturdidor al primer mortífago que pudo ver, dándole de lleno.

- No hay de que, Draco. Debemos estar juntos en esto. No querrás que me tenga que enfrentar tan pronto a Voldemort. No hemos acabado lo que habíamos comenzado, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió a Draco y los dos volvieron a la lucha contra los intrusos.

    Casi siempre estuvieron rodeados de gente, pero cuando no era así, Harry rodeaba a ambos con el globo protector.

    Pasaban las horas y algunos alumnos estaban en el suelo desmayados. Mas una imagen llegó a ojos de Harry. Una imagen que provocó que saliera corriendo.

    Una luz verde salió del centro de los mortífagos y se dirigía hacia una joven Ravenclaw morena. Cho Chang. Harry corrió hacia allí y justo cuando empujaba a Ron, el maleficio _Avada Kedavra_ le daba de lleno a la morena.

    Harry se arrodilló y la cogió entre sus brazos. Una repentina furia obró en él, provocando que unas negras nubes cubrieran la estrellada noche.

    Los ojos de Harry se volvieron de un escarlata intenso, para pasar a un verde intenso, luego a un azul eléctrico y después a un amarillo, para quedar de los cuatro colores de las cuatro casas y se levantó con Cho en los brazos.

    -"**_Por Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, llamo a la antigua magia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Que vengan los antiguos fundadores de las Cuatro Casas. Que nos ayuden a mantener lejos la oscura magia del que desea hacer daño; Lord Voldemort. Que atrapen a los que han hecho daño. Os reclamo aquí y ahora. Os lo pide el Heredero de Hogwarts, ¡ha llegado el momento de dejar las diferencias aparte y de volveros a juntar contra la maldad de Tom Marvolo Riddle!_**"- Harry cayó al suelo y Cho cayó encima de él.

    Entonces, cuatro figuras aparecieron y atraparon a los desprevenidos mortífagos sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar y huir.

    Luego, Godric Gryffindor se acercó a Cho Chang y la levantó. Para sorpresa de todos, y tras que Godric la besara, Cho despertó y no recordaba lo que le había sucedido después de ver la maldición de un verde intenso dirigirse directamente a ella. Entonces vio a Harry en el suelo. Los cuatro fundadores habían desaparecido en una voluta de humo de los colores de cada casa. Cho creyó que fue a Harry a quien tocó la maldición en un intento de salvarla y cayó de rodillas llorando a su lado.

    Un sorprendidísimo Dumbledore se acercó y la levantó.

- Señorita Chang, Harry se encuentra bien. Ahora debe descansar en la enfermería. Tranquilícese que no es fruto de la maldición mortal.

    Dumbledore le indicó a McGonagall y a Remus que llevaran a Harry a la enfermería. Entonces, Snape apareció y le dijo a Dumbledore.

- Albus, debo hablar con usted- estaba algo nervioso y preocupado.

- Sí, yo también. Vamos a mi despacho- antes de comenzar a partir añadió-. Ahora todos vayan a sus respectivas casas, que algunos lleven a sus compañeros desmayados a la enfermería y que después regresen a sus casas.__

    Todos obedecieron. Algunos se dirigían a las casas, otros con sus compañeros flotando les llevaban a la enfermería y después de haberles dejado en manos de Madame Pomfrey volvían a sus respectivas casas.

   Mientras tanto, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore se dirigían al despacho del director.

    Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, ambos tomaron asiento y un Snape histérico, contó los planes del Lord más inmediatos. Pues ahora Voldemort estaba furioso por el fallido ataque a Hogwarts, además no sabía el motivo de que 1000 mortífagos hubieran fallado en el secuestro del niño que vivió.

- Albus- comenzó de nuevo Severus-, el Señor Tenebroso va a actuar más a menudo y pretende un soberano ataque a Azkaban.

- No me extraña- dijo Dumbledore intentando aparentar calma, pero el temblor de su labio inferior le delataba.__

- Señor, creo que deberíamos tener más gente en la Orden e intentar aplacar a cuantos más mortífagos posibles.__

- Lo sé, pero eso es precisamente lo que Voldemort pretende que hagamos. Que cojamos más miembros de la orden para que en cuanto cometamos el error de ser demasiado numerosos, él pueda descubrirnos y atacarnos.__

- Es posible... ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?__

- Tenemos un nuevo problema- dijo Dumbledore con pesadez.__

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó preocupado Severus.__

- Por lo visto, Harry es el Heredero, no sólo de Godric Gryffindor, como pensábamos, si no que también de las Cuatro Casas.__

- Las Cua... ¡Por Merlín! ¡De los Cuatro Fundadores!__

- Sí... Hizo el llamamiento a la antigua magia de Hogwarts y los Cuatro Fundadores acudieron en pos de su ayuda. Ahora más que nunca es cuando debe recibir clases de Oclumancy. No debemos permitir que Tom sepa a lo que pueda enfrentarse, no antes de tiempo. Severus, deberás olvidar lo ocurrido la última clase con Harry, lo del accidente con el pensadero, porque como no domine la Oclumancy , estará a alcance de Voldemort algo que podría ponerle en aviso.__

- Si no hay más remedio... Albus- dijo a regañadientes Severus-. Ahora sólo falta la opinión del chico.__

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. En fin, ya es tarde, Severus. Mañana es sábado, pero habrá trabajo, mucho trabajo que hacer. Buenas noches, Severus.__

- Buenas noches, Albus- dijo Severus y salió del despacho del director maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no saber decir que "**_No, lo que hizo Potter había sido deliberadamente. ¡Cobarde!_**"__

***************************************

Madame Pomfrey iba de una cama a otra, como loca, maldiciendo a los mortífagos y la incursión en el colegio.

    Ron y Hermione estaban junto a la cama de Harry, pero estaban algo nerviosos por la revelación que hacía apenas unos minutos antes habían presenciado y preocupados por lo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podría estar viendo en la mente de su amigo.

    La señora Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Harry con una poción y se la hizo beber. Pronto, Harry, despertó, pero no por la poción, si no por la nueva incursión del Lord en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estás pálido! ¿Qué ocurre?

- No... Es él... Ha vuelto a hurgar en mis pensamientos...

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione alterada.

- Vol-Voldemort... Me ha preguntado por Ma-Malfoy...- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por Malfoy?- se extrañó Hermione.

- ¿No será que sabes algo que no nos has contado, Harry?- preguntó Ron levantando la cabeza. Su tono era sereno, pero serio.

- Más bien es algo que no sabía que sentía, pero aún es confuso.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó aturdida Hermione.

- Nah, sólo que Harry estaba CON Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando Dumbledore ha llamado a los prefectos.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione extremadamente alterada por el reciente descubrimiento.

- Como lo oyes- dijo Ron levantando y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-. Lo que no entiendo, es lo que has dicho. ¿"**_Algo que no sabías que sentías_**"?

- Ron, ¿no es evidente?- le espetó Hermione con una sonrisita tonta.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

- Pues que después de haber leído ese diario, pues estás confundido, no sabes lo que sientes o, no como querrías saberlo.

    Ron hizo ademán de no entender lo que Hermione quería decir y volvió al tema principal.

- ¿Qué te ha preguntado exactamente el que no debe ser nombrado, Harry?

- Pues, ¿cómo está el pequeño dragoncito?

- ¿Dragoncito?- preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

- Es un mote que me he inventado para que no sepa nadie a quien me refiero, ¿vale?

- Vale, vale... Pero, ¿tú le contestaste?

- No como él quería...

- Harry, ¿qué se te ocurrió decirle?

- Pues...- dudó Harry-. "_No tengo porque decirte nada, pienso volver a retomar las clases de Oclumancy_". Eso fue lo que le dije.

- Tampoco es tan horrenda contestación...- dijo Hermione.

- Por supuesto, eso le puso aún más furioso...- opinó Harry.

- Pero fue lo más sensato- intervino Ron.

    Pero Madame Pomfrey volvió y les dijo que Harry necesitaba descansar. Literalmente les estaba echando de la enfermería. Harry se tomó la poción del sueño mientras que Ron y Hermione salían de la enfermería y se dirigían a su Casa.

    A Harry le invadió el sueño y poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**********************************

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal chicas? Espero que bien. Como veis, aquí está el 4º cap. del fic _¿Venganza o sentimiento?_**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, ideas, amenazas aparte ¬.¬**

**Besos,**

**Uialwen**


	5. Oclumancy a un serpiente y a un león

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 5.**

Oclumancy a un serpiente y a un león 

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra genial escritora JK Rowling ^.^ y todas las organizaciones, editoras, etc. que compraron los derechos de autor._

_No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, si no para la diversión y disfrute de los lectores de FF.net._

**Advertency:**_ Este fic contiene pinceladas de SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y algunas veces LEMON. Si no es de tu agrado, sólo tienes que salir por donde entraste y tu sensibilidad no quedará dañada ni perjudicada. A partir de ahora, puede este cap. sea algo angustiante, cuídate si tienes taquicardia o padeces del corazón, no quiero accidentes en mi conciencia, quedas avisado. Yo aviso por sí acaso... ¬.¬U_

**Notas:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Espero que os esté gustando y que no os angustie mucho. Jeje XD_

_Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me estáis dando._

_Especiales agradecimientos:_

**Kmy Kusanagi:** ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres más que una lectora, eres una amiga y eso para mí es muy valioso. Espero que sigas apoyándome como hasta ahora y que nunca dejes de escribir, porque soy adicta a tus fics. Espero que algún día podamos conocernos personalmente, sin una pantalla de por medio o algún que otro fic. Muchos besos guapísima.

**Gala Snape:** Sé que tú has sido la primera que leyó uno de mis fics de Harry Potter y te lo agradezco porque me has estado apoyando desde que comencé a escribir. Gracias por todos los reviews porque son importantes, pero tú eso ya lo sabes, ya que también escribes y tienes una manera muy clara de expresarte. Espero que sigas leyéndome y que algún día podamos recordar algún que otro fic juntas.

**Nima Jaganashi:** No fa molt que ens coneixem, però amb el poc temps que fa que et conec has estat una gran amiga per a mi. Esper que algún dia ens coneguem, doncs no esteim tan lluny com sembla i es un bot arribar fins a Catalunya amb vaixell. Esperem que la sort ens acompanyi a totes dues. Molts patons, maca!

**OlgaxTomFelton1:** Antes nunca te vi por FF.net, pero debo agradecerte que te hayas decidido a mandarme reviews ya que para mí es muy importante saber todas las opiniones de la gente. Es un gran privilegio saber que te gustan los fics que cuelgo y que a cada capítulo tú estás allí para darme tu opinión. Estoy orgullosa de que te guste y espero no llegar a decepcionarte.

**Naburo Tama:** Creo que no he tenido el honor de que me reviwaras con anterioridad, mas estoy contenta que al final hayas decidido mandar review a mi historia. Sé que no es fácil encontrar historias SLASH buenas, pues la mayoría son de gente que hace mucho tiempo que escriben y yo hace muy poquito que he comenzado con éste género. Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyéndome y posteandome.

**Vanesa C:** Al igual que algunas de las que me han escrito, tú no me habías mandado reviews antes, pero me alegra saber que alguien más opina sobre mis fics y que es para bien, aunque también me gustaría saber lo que hago mal, porque no creo que no haya cometido ningún error al escribir. En fin, eso está en vuestra opinión y espero que siga así por bastante tiempo. Besos guapa.

**Elsa:** No sé, pero últimamente mucha gente que antes no me escribía reviews me está dando muchas sorpresas y la verdad es que son muy gratas. Espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews porque se necesita el apoyo que se pueda dar. Gracias por seguir de cerca mi evolución en el mundo SLASH!

**Mitchi Mitsu:** Hay que ver, cuanta gente a la que le gusta el Slash. Hace tan poco que lo he descubierto, pero parece que hace tanto... No sé es algo que parecía llevarlo muy dentro de mí. ¿No te parece? En fin, estoy contentísima que te esté gustando el fic y que espero que sea así hasta el final y que no te defraude para nada. Eso sí, alguna queja, sugerencia, amenazas aparte, idea o error, en el review o en el mail: Orli_legolas @ hotmailcom espero que podamos contactar fuera de los reviews y los fics. Besos.

**Chiquinkira:** La verdad no esperaba tal acogimiento por parte de todas, pero es que me llena tener a tanta gente a mi lado apoyándome y echándome una mano cuando lo necesito y cuando no también. Los fics son mi pasión e intento a la mínima de tiempo que tengo de ponerme un poquito más a adelantar el fic que tenga más a mano. Me encanta saber que te gusta y me hace feliz porque cuando releo el capítulo me siento orgullosa de lo que he escrito.

**The Balrog Of Altena:** Que et puc dir a tu guapísima? Jo diria que si no fos per tú jo no seria on soc. Esper que et vagi genial amb els fics i que al cap d'amunt ens veguem molt prest. També esper que prest posis un altre capitol de "**_¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!_**" Bé, no tinc res més a dir-te de moment i si de cas ja t'ho diré per telèfon. Moltes de gràcies, xula! Xitos!

**Meiko-Malfoy:** Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme un review tuyo, después de todo yo he estado leyendo todos tus fics y mandándote reviews. Me alegró saber que tú también me leías y espero poder llegar a ser una gran amiga para ti, porque tú para mí has sido la persona que me ha abierto las puertas al mundo del SLASH. Gracias a ti he comenzado a apreciar a los personajes que más odiaba, menos a Voldemort, a ese no creo que llegue a apreciarle jamás. Pero sí a Draco y a Severus porque al fin y al cabo tienen sentimientos como los demás y tus fics lo demuestran. Gracias por leerme y espero que pronto alguno de tus fics sea actualizado para seguir en contacto contigo. Por lo menos que podamos coincidir de nuevo en el msn porque me gustó mucho hablar contigo la última vez. Si quieres podemos mirar la diferencia horaria y quedar alguna vez para hablar de nuevo. Muchos besos y espero seguirte pronto o que me sigas! Besos y hasta muy pronto.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me estáis dando y que sepáis que os llevo a todas y cada una en mi corazón.

_Muchos besos,_

Uialwen.

************************************

Draco Malfoy se levantó pronto, se vistió, y bajó. No iba a ir aún al Gran Comedor, estaba seguro que a esas horas, nadie estaría en la enfermería y estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry para ir a esas horas a desayunar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

    Salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin y caminó hasta la enfermería. Tomando aire abrió la puerta pintada de blanco en donde un pequeño cartelito rezaba "_Enfermería: llevada por Poppy Pomfrey o Señora Pomfrey_". Entró. Allí encontró a Harry, medio oculto por las cortinas.

    Se deslizó hasta allí y vio que estaba despierto.

- Hola Draco- saludó Harry afablemente, regalándole una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

- Ho-hola Harry...- dijo Draco sonrojándose-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, aunque podría estar mejor- dijo Harry, pues durante toda la noche, Voldemort, había estado haciéndole muchas preguntas que él se negó a contestarle.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Draco sentándose en una parte de la cama de Harry.

- Pues... porque Vol...- Draco se estremeció- el que no debe ser nombrado ha estado utilizando la Legeremancy conmigo y estoy harto, por eso voy a recibir clases de Oclumancy.

- ¿Qué son la Legeremancy y la Oclumancy?- dijo Draco algo desconcertado.

- La Legeremancy es cuando otra persona entra en tu mente y comienza a hurgar entre tus recuerdos y pensamientos, mientras que la Oclumancy es cuando tú te resistes a que usen la Legeremancy contigo, y pasas a ser tú quien veas los recuerdos y pensamientos de la otra persona.

- ¡Oh! Y, ¿quién enseña Oclumancy aquí?

- Snape- contestó Harry.

- ¿Snape?- dijo Draco sorprendido.

- Sí- contestó Harry.

- En fin, me alegra ver que estás mejor. Ahora voy a ir al Gran Comedor. No vaya a ser que me vean contigo- dijo Draco volviendo al mismo tono frío y de las palabras arrastradas, arrancándole un escalofrío imperceptible a Harry.

- Ve, pues, Ron y Hermione no tardarán en llegar, creo...- dijo Harry de manera irónica, pero falsa-. Adiós Malfoy, y, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente, tu y yo.

- No olvido tan fácilmente, cabeza rajada- dijo Malfoy y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y pasó directamente a la cara fría y calculadora de siempre.

    Malfoy salió sigilosamente y Harry cerró un poco los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando oyó la puerta. Esta vez, pero, era Cho Chang quien entró y mientras ella se acercaba a su cama, Harry se quedó atónito, pues creía que estaba muerta.

- Hola, Harry- dijo la chica y Harry observó que estaba algo sonrojada.

- Ho-hola Cho- dijo Harry sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al tenerla delante.

- Ya veo que no te han contado lo sucedido...- dijo la chica y agarrándose un mechón de pelo negro que llevaba en parte suelto y peinado en un bien logrado moño con una bonita cinta del mismo color que el de su casa: Ravenclaw.

- Pues... Tampoco lo he preguntado...- "**_¡Cuando Ron y Hermione lleguen me van a oír, vaya si me oirán!_**" pensó Harry mientras sonreía, algo que se notaba que era una falsedad-. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry.

- Pues... Verás...- dudó Cho-. Es algo increíble. Esto. Se ve que cuando la maldición imperdonable me tocó, tú llegaste y me cogiste en brazos y llamaste a los Cuatro Fundadores de las Cuatro Casas y ellos acudieron en tu ayuda atrapando así a los mortífagos y Godric Gryffindor me salvó de la muerte. Harry, eres el Heredero de Hogwarts y he venido a darte las gracias, porque si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría muerta.

- ¿Qué soy el Heredero de Hogwarts?- dijo Harry azorado.

- Sí- le dijo Cho. Cho se le acercó y le besó en los labios pero Harry la apartó, pero lentamente, no de manera brusca.

- Cho, siento decírtelo, pero... te estás confundiendo, porque... esto... me gusta alguien y precisamente no es una chica... em... ¿Lo entiendes?

- Oh, sí, claro- dijo Cho algo desconcertada.

    Entonces la puerta se abrió y Ron y Hermione pasaron. Al ver a la morena Ravenclaw se pararon en seco. Cho se dio la vuelta y con unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir dijo:

- Oh, yo ya me iba- y dicho esto salió corriendo mientras unas gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

- Harry, ¿se puede saber que le ha pasado a esta ahora?- dijo Ron mirando ceñudo la puerta que se acababa de cerrar tras de Cho.

- Nada, que la he rechazado lo más dulcemente que he podido, pero creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

- A saber porqué está llorando ahora. ¡Chicas!

- Esto... chicos... ¿Hay algo que debíais haberme contado sobre lo que pasó anoche?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, cuando sus dos amigos se hubieron sentado, mientras se él mismo se sentaba para observar a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Hermione visiblemente nerviosa.

- Pues... ALGO COMO UN HEREDERO DE HOGWARTS QUE AHORA ESTÁ EN UNA CAMA DE LA ENFERMERÍA DEL COLEGIO- chilló histérico Harry provocando que la respiración se le acelerara.

- Bueno... nosotros... no queríamos...

- Da igual. De todos modos, ya me he enterado por Cho- dijo más calmado Harry volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

- Lo sentimos- acabó Ron.

    Entonces entró Dumbledore a la enfermería.

- Buenos días- les saludó.

- Buenos días- dijo Harry evitando los ojos azules del director.

- Nosotros volvemos luego- dijo Hermione haciendo levantar a Ron. Ron y ella salieron de la enfermería dejando sólos a Harry y a Albus.

    Harry estaba algo azorado por la presencia del director, pero estaba decidido a pedir que se reanudaran las clases de Oclumancy, y ahora aún más después de lo que Cho Chang le había revelado.

- Harry, vengo a pedirte algo...

- Yo también debo pedirle algo a usted, señor- dijo Harry decidiéndose a mirar a los ojos al director.

- Dime, tú primero, Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

- Señor, yo... quería reanudar las clases de Oclumancy, no quiero volver a enfrentarme a un montón de malos sueños manipulados, por parte de Voldemort.

- Precisamente de eso venía a hablarte, Harry. Muy bien. Ayer por la noche ya hablé con el profesor Snape y está dispuesto a olvidar el pequeño accidente con el pensadero y a darte las clases. Me alegra saber que tú también- dijo Dumbledore visiblemente aliviado por no tenerle que convencer.

- ¿En-en serio, profesor?- dijo Harry-. Yo esperaba que Sn... el profesor Snape no accediera tan... es decir, él me odia y después de lo ocurrido con el pensadero... no creía que estuviera dispuesto a darme las clases...

- Eso demuestra una cosa, Harry- dijo el director sonriéndole-. Eso demuestra que el profesor Snape no te odia, porque sabe que tú no eres tu padre o tu padrino y eso hace que te vea de otra manera. Es más en el fondo él daría su vida por la tuya si eso pudiera hacer que ganaras delante de Voldemort. Ahora debo ir a hablar con McGonagall y con Snape para acabar de aclarar los horarios.

- Quería pedirle otro favor, señor- dijo Harry antes de que el director se iba a levantar.

- Tú dirás, Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

- Pues, querría que Malfoy también recibiera clases de Oclumancy, pues Voldemort podría intentar persuadirlo manipulando sus sueños...

- Claro, es lógico. Se lo diré también a Snape y al señor Malfoy.

- Muchas gracias, Dumbledore- dijo Harry.

- Y ahora, creo que ya estás mucho mejor, por eso, tienes permiso para levantarte e ir con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley. Es sábado y creo que no es plan, estar en la enfermería, ¿no Harry?- dijo Dumbledore, y a Harry se le iluminó la cara.

    Harry se levantó y le dio un abrazo al director, pero enseguida le vino aquella sensación de que era una serpiente dispuesta a atacarle y eso le hizo separarse y así el director se despidió de su pupilo y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry se vistió y salió de la enfermería muy alegre. Entonces, fue en busca de sus dos mejores amigos y al salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts para ver si estaban por ahí, por casualidad, les vio que estaban sentados al sol a orillas del lago. Cuando iba a ir hacia ellos, vio que Ron, por fin, se había decidido, por lo visto, a declarársele a Hermione y la besó. Entonces, Harry lanzó un grito de triunfo, pero como aún estaba a las puertas, se escondió para no ser descubierto.

    Harry corrió hasta la Sala Común y al ver a Ginny fue hasta ella:

- Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Tengo un notición.

- Discúlpame un segundo Nathann, no tardo nada- Harry la llevó al lugar lo más apartado de los demás que pudo y se giró hacia ella-. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- dijo Ginny con la cara crispada por el dolor que le producía la fuerza con que Harry le estrujaba el brazo izquierdo.

- Es Ron...

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ginny preocupada y a la vez nerviosa.

- Pues...

- ¡Suéltalo ya!- le dijo Ginny histérica.

- Pues que... ¡Se le ha declarado, Ginny!- dijo Harry eufórico.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó extrañada Ginny.

- A quién va a ser. ¡A Hermione!

- ¿¡En serio!?- dijo Ginny igual de eufórica que Harry

- Sí, en las orillas del lago. Lo acabo de ver.

    Entonces el cuadro se abrió y pasaron Ron y Hermione... ¡cogidos de la mano!

    Tanto Ginny como Harry corrieron y les abrazaron.

- ¡Ya era hora, hermanito!- dijo Ginny que casi tira a Ron hacia atrás.

- Al fin, ¿os ha costado, eh?- dijo Harry abrazando a los tres.

- Em... Supongo- dijo Ron con las orejas tanto o más rojas que su pelo.

    Decidieron no hablar más del tema porque Ron y Hermione estaban algo nerviosos.

- Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a dar una vuelta. Voy a airearme un poco. Eso de haber estado encerrado en la enfermería...

- ¿Quieres que vengamos, Harry?- dijo Ron levantándose.

- No, no importa, Ron. Prefiero ir solo- dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo y guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó extrañada, Hermione.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente- dijo Harry fastidiado. Hermione no estaba tan segura y puso cara de "**_no me lo creo, Harry_**"-. Hermione, ¡estoy bien! Sólo quiero estar a solas conmigo mismo- le dijo Harry captando la cara que ponía Hermione, algo molesto por la desconfianza de su amiga.

    Hermione no dijo nada más y le sonrió falsamente. Harry salió de la Sala Común, pero en vez de dirigirse a los terrenos del colegio, fue hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y deseó un lugar tranquilo, en donde poder pensar y meditar, también en donde poderse estirar y quizá hasta leer algo entretenido.

    Al abrir la puerta, encontró una gran cama de dosel y un bonito paisaje de una hermosa playa de aguas azules y cristalinas. En un pequeño lugar hacia la derecha, había una pequeña estantería con libros de múltiples géneros literarios. Entró. Fue hasta la estantería y miró qué libros había. Luego de coger una novela de aurores fue hasta la cama y se estiró en ella. La tranquilidad le envolvió por completo y sin abrir el libro, se puso a observar el horizonte que se le presentaba.

    Era un paisaje espléndido, el cual a pesar de vivir con muggles (si se les podía llamar así, porque eran unos arpías de mucho cuidado), jamás había podido observar tal belleza. Hasta podía sentir una suave brisa marina que le relajaba aún más.

   Entonces, pudo oír el romper de las olas en la orilla y cerró los ojos. El sueño le invadió y se durmió sin darse cuenta.

    Las horas pasaron, pero lo que le despertó no fue el tiempo, fue algo que no esperaba. Al abrir los ojos vio, acostado a su lado a un chico de un rubio platino y unos ojos grises que lo observaban, soñadores.

    Harry se sobresaltó y dio un brinco que casi cae de la cama.

- Ma-Malfoy, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Harry levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

- Tenemos algo pendiente, Potter, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?- la voz falsamente arrastrada de Malfoy le respondió.

- ¡No vuelvas jamás, a hacer eso, ¿entendido?!- dijo Harry-. ¿Entendiste, Malfoy? ¡JAMÁS!

    No sabía qué ocurría en su interior, pero, Harry quería, deseaba, volver a la cama y besar a Draco, mas su orgullo Slytherin se lo impedía. Por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador había dado a entender que en Slytherin tendría posibilidades. Pero lo que llevaba dentro, la parte Slytherin, era los vestigios que Lord Voldemort le había dejado con la malograda maldicición _Avada Kedavra_, y eso era algo que no podía soportar recordar.

    Malfoy, vio que ese no era el momento idóneo para acabar lo empezado, pero necesitaba tanto volver a sentir a Harry... Pero se levantó y sin decir nada se dispuso a perderse de vista de Harry.

    De repente se encontró que los brazos de Harry le estaban abrazando por detrás impidiendo que saliera de allí. Poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta entre los brazos de su amante hasta quedar frente a él. Harry observó largamente aquellos grises y penetrantes ojos del rubio Slytherin y Draco miró y observó los verde-esmeralda ojos del moreno Gryffindor.

    Era algo extraño lo que el corazón del león sentía. La confusión volvió a su mente y se le reflejó en los ojos. Una mezcla de odio, amor y pasión asomó en las dos esmeraldas, tapando la confusión reflejada en ellos. Mientras, en el corazón del Dragón, sólo se pudo observar: amor, deseo y pasión contenida. Aquello era como una bomba que no tardaría en detonar uno de los dos con un beso y luego ya no habría forma de pararlo.

    No sabía como, pero, Harry había ido acercando su cara a la de Draco y éste había hecho lo mismo. Ambos cerraron los ojos sabiendo donde se encontraban los labios del contrario, esperando el contacto de ambos labios y Harry no se hizo rogar. Harry Potter besó a Draco Malfoy como jamás lo había hecho. Ni Cho Chang se había ganado tal beso, y eso que en un principio a Harry le había hecho tilín aquella morena Ravenclaw... En cambio ahora, Draco Malfoy había captado toda la atención del "Niño que Vivió".

    Todos aquellos años, ellos dos, habían sido enemigos, aunque algo forzados y eso les había hecho perder un tiempo precioso, que parecían dispuestos a recuperar. Pero sus apellidos se interponían entre ellos como un gran muro. Ignorando lo que hubiera entre los padres de ambos. Algo que nunca llegaron a saber. Harry, por la muerte en su primer año de vida de su padre y Draco, por el orgullo de los Malfoy por parte de Lucius. Pero a su misma edad; Lucius Malfoy y James Potter habían estado en la misma habitación, manteniendo un duelo que acabó de manera que ni uno ni otro se hubiera creído si se lo hubieran previsto.

***********************

FLASHBACK 

***********************

James entró en la sala y dejó pasar a Lucius, quien como siempre iba con la cabeza muy alta, de manera arrogante.

    _Al entrar, Lucius se encontró con una tarima de color verde y esmeralda y los colores separados por dos finas líneas. Una de color plateado y la otra de color dorado._

_    Lucius subió a la tarima y se colocó en el bando rojo, mientras que James se colocaba en el bando verde._

_   James se puso en guardia y Lucius esbozó una sonrisita burlona e hizo lo mismo que su contrincante._

_    El que comenzó a atacar fue Lucius y James se protegió con el escudo protector, mientras que una sonrisa más se le esbozaba a Lucius quien le lanzó un rictusempra que James esquivó por muy poco._

- _No, no, Lucius, no podrás vencerme- dijo James- ¡_engorgio_!_

_    Una luz azul y plateada salió de la varita de James, pero Lucius esquivó el maleficio con gran facilidad._

- _¡_Expeliarmus_!- gritó Lucius, pero James hizo a tiempo el escudo protector._

- _Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad, Lucius?- dijo James respirando agitadamente._

- _El que no va a aprender jamás vas a ser tú, Potter- dijo Lucius arrogante y despreciablemente._

- _Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo Lucius- dijo James burlonamente._

- _¿En serio? Veo que por lo menos tienes más neuronas que Pettegrew._

- _Eso no deberías ni dudarlo, Malfoy._

_ Poco a poco se habían ido acercando lanzándose todo tipo de maleficios y contramaleficios. Pero al estar tan cerca, James desarmó a Lucius con un simple movimiento de muñeca y acercándose más a Lucius le susurró al oído:_

- _¿Qué decías al principio de esto?- a James le apareció una malévola sonrisa en la cara._

- _Que no me vencerías- dijo algo asustado por la cercanía de su archienemigo._

- _Ya ves, nadie gana en un duelo a James Potter- dijo James y una susurrante carcajada le salió. Eso provocó que Lucius no pudiera más y agarrando la cara de James le besó._

_    James no supo porqué, pero le cogió la cintura y provocó que ese beso se profundizara._

**********************

FIN DEL FLASBACK 

**********************

    Algo que no pensaban hacer, Harry y Draco. Ellos no iban a cometer el mismo error que en un pasado lejano provocaran sus padres.

    Se separaron de aquel beso para coger aire y cogidos de la mano fueron hasta la cama. Allí, Harry desprendió a Draco de su túnica y el uniforme escolar. Draco hizo lo mismo con Harry y poco a poco, se estuvieron entonces estudiando un buen rato.

    Draco besó de nuevo a Harry y poco a poco le estiró en la cama y le besó el cuello provocando que éste se arqueara y gimiera en un susurro. Harry pasó sus dedos por el rubio pelo del que anteriormente fuera su peor enemigo y sin embargo, ahora, sabía bien que lo que sentía era: **_AMOR_**.

    Era algo que había visto en sus ojos y que había leído en aquel maldito diario que le había traído hasta aquella situación. Eso le carcomía, porque sabía que jugaba a con demasiada ventaja y eso le hacía sentir mal. Ya no deseaba vengarse por lo que llevaba aguantando desde hacía seis interminables años y no quería pensar en eso, sólo deseaba vivir aquel hermoso momento y sentir a su corazón hablarle de los sentimientos más secretos y profundos.

    Malfoy seguía con sus caricias y Harry estaba en éxtasis con ellas.

    Entonces, Harry despertó y volvió a oír el romper de las olas y la brisa volvió a acariciarle la cara.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito sueño?- dijo Harry, pero al darse la vuelta en la cama, vio a Malfoy a su lado con una mano apoyada en su pecho y vio que ambos estaban... ¡estaban desnudos! Sonrió. Draco parecía un ángel, de aquella manera, dormido. Se acercó un poco y le besó la frente.

    Se levantó y se vistió sigilosamente. Fue hasta la puerta silenciosamente y salió dejando a Draco dormido, en parte por el impulso de vengarse y también por discreción.

    Comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Gryffindor y a medio escalón vio a Ron y a Hermione que estaban histéricos.

- ¡Harry!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras corrían hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry alarmado cuando ambos llegaron junto a él.

- ¡Creíamos que Volde... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- corrigió al sentir el estremecimiento de Ron a su lado- te había atrapado o que Malfoy te había hecho daño!- dijo Hermione dando una vuelta alrededor de su amigo.

- No lo entendéis, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- ¿El qué?- dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

- Pues que Draco me ama... Y sé que esto no os va a gustar, pero, yo también le amo- dijo Harry y a Ron y a Hermione se les crispó el rostro.

    Ron se quedó petrificado como si una maldición _petrificus totalus_ le hubiera dado en ese mismo instante.

- Ha-Ha-Ha- balbuceó Ron- Ha-Ha...

- ¡Harry!- acabó Hermione por Ron-, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- dijo Hermione muy preocupada, demasiado en opinión de Harry.

- ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE, HERMIONE, ADEMÁS, NO TENGO PORQUÉ DAROS EXPLICACIONES- dijo Harry histérico. Apartó a sus dos amigos de malas maneras y acabando de subir se perdió en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

    Hermione y Ron se quedaron ahí, plantados, observando como un Harry fuera de sus casillas se iba con paso decidido hacia la Sala Común.

    Poco después vieron aparecer a Draco y algo desconcertados, comenzaron a comprender a su amigo. Demasiado tarde, pues Harry ya estaba furioso con ellos. Decidieron entonces ir a disculparse con su amigo, pero Harry también se dio cuenta que no había actuado bien y volvió atrás para disculparse. Al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos y era normal que se preocuparan por él y él sólo había pensado en sí mismo.

    Al salir de la Sala Común, se topó con ellos.

- Harry, nosotros...- comenzó a decir Ron.

- No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Vosotros sólo estabais preocupados por mí y yo os he gritado por nada.

- Pero aún así te debemos una disculpa. No somos quien para cuestionar tus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo tú no lo hiciste al saber lo mío y lo de Hermione- dijo Ron.

    Los tres se abrazaron y entraron a la Sala Común.

    Era tonto discutir de aquella manera, ya que desde hacía seis años eran el trío maravilla e inseparables. Ahora era cuando más unidos debían estar, ya que sentían la guerra muy próxima y eso era algo que deberían afrontar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

    Algo en Harry, pero, le decía que no sería mucho tiempo lo que mantendría la paz en el mundo mágico y sabía que alguien cercano a él moriría.

    Cada paso que Dumbledore daba, le acercaba más a su fin y decidió dejar sellado su sucesión tras su muerte y que todo debía estar listo para su partida a la guerra, de donde seguro no regresaba, quizá ni viera si Harry ganaba o no. Lo dejó listo todo para que nada ni nadie pudiera decir que no murió heroicamente y que dejó las cosas a medio hacer. Su misión era ayudar cuanto pudiera al "Niño que vivió", pero no podría ver qué le depararía la guerra al Harry que él conocía, pues su destino era otro. Lo dijo una vez una adivina, sellando así su profecía que estaba guardada en aquella cámara del Ministerio de Magia.

    La profecía que él mismo había oído en el aula de Adivinación en su época de estudiante, en su tercer año.

    Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Albus, más bien, alguien le interrumpió. Se secó las lágrimas que solas habían escrutado aquella arrugada cara de hombre mayor que los años ya le pesaban.

    Un joven de ojos grises y cabello rubio platino entró en su despacho. Con un gesto, Dumbledore, le indicó que se sentara frente a él.

    Draco Malfoy se sentó algo cohibido, azorado y confundido por el llamamiento por parte del director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Quería verme, señor?- preguntó el Slytherin algo apenado. Notó al director más viejo y cansado que nunca y vislumbró que tenía los ojos llorosos. Parecía preocupado a la vez.

- Draco, quisiera pedirte que recibieras clases de Oclumancy. El señor Harry así me lo ha pedido y creo que tiene razón. Tengo entendido que no quieres ser un mortífago...- dijo Dumbledore que intentaba parecer lo más calmado que podía, pero que le delataban las temblorosas manos que mantenía apoyadas sobre la mesa.

- Y no se equivoca profesor, pero, ¿por qué Harry Potter quiere que mantenga esas clases de ocluman.. como se llamen, si puede saberse?- dijo Draco sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Pues, porque teme por tu vida, Draco- dijo Dumbledore-. Creo que le quiere más de lo que ustedes piensan y se os nota cuando os miráis. Para alguien como yo es fácil adivinar con sólo miraros y lo que sentís no es odio, ni mucho menos. No es extraño, lo lleváis en la sangre.

    Draco estaba azorado y cohibido, sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder y de seguro que estaba rojo, pero, no de ira ni de vergüenza, porque lo que el director estaba diciendo era cierto.

- Pues que no se hable más- dijo Draco sin dudarlo. Alzó la vista mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos y prosiguió-: voy a dar esas clases y espero que den resultados. No pienso caer en manos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Nunca lo había dicho, pero odio a mi padre por intentar llevarme hasta el bando equivocado y me di cuenta de lo que vale la vida cuando sabes que alguien se preocupa por ti y que quiere lo mejor para ti.

- Pues entonces hablaré con el jefe de tu casa y le hablaré de sus horarios.

- Muy bien- dijo Draco levantándose.

- Señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore cuando éste se disponía a salir del despacho- no cometa el error de no hacer público algo que lleva en el alma y tampoco se lo permita a él. Es lo que llevó a su padre al bando equivocado.

    Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar, volvió a intentarlo pero nada. "**_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Lo sabe? Pero... ¿cómo? Es evidente que Harry es imposible que se lo haya dicho... Más vale hacerle caso_**". Pensó Draco. Así que, salió del despacho con esas últimas palabras de Dumbledore rondándole por la cabeza inevitablemente.

***********************************

_Hola a todas,_

_¡Ya vuelvo a ser yo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap.? Espero que no demasiado extraño. No os quejéis que es largo, eh._

_Espero que os guste, y que, ¡me dejéis reviews reviews reviews reviews!_

_Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y espero que sigáis así por mucho tiempo._

_Besos,_

Uialwen ONoOMfgbfg 


	6. Una vuelta por la mente de Severus Snape

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(**_por Uialwen_**)**

**Cap. 6.**

Una vuelta por la

**Mente de Severus Snape.**

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling, las editoras y organizaciones compradoras de los derechos de autor. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro y tampoco espero ganar dinero con ello, tan sólo el disfrute y la diversión de los lectores de FF.net._

**Advertency:**_ Este fic contiene SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO o YAOI), también ha contenido LEMON, lo cual me ha obligado a subir el ranking a R; no quisiera problemas por no avisar. Si no te gusta este género, pues sal del fic y no te dañarás la sensibilidad. Gracias._

**Notas:**_ ¡Hola!_

_ Ya vuelvo a estar junto a todas vosotras. Este es el 6º Capítulo. ¡Al fin!_

_ Sigo agradeciéndole a _**Kmy Kusanagi**_ (¡por tu gran apoyo desde el principio!), a _**Meiko-Malfoy**_ (porque sin ti, yo no estaría escribiendo este fic, como muchos otros) a _**Gala Snape**_ (que estás ahí junto a los reviews apoyándome en todo momento), a _**Nima Jaganashi**_ (por tu apoyo incondicional y por ser ante todo amiga y hasta podría decir como una hermana para mí, ¡Gracias quilla! **.**), también agradecerle a _**The Balrog Of Altena**_ (¡gracias por todo!,¡ también por tu locura selectiva!)._

_ Sin más enredos os dejo con el 6º Capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!_

_ Besos._

Pasaron varias semanas desde lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres, entre los dos archienemigos: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Los dos intentaban evitar cruzar la mirada y hasta se rehuían, pues sabían el deseo les podía jugar una mala pasada sin quererlo.

Ron y Hermione hacía casi una semana que habían discutido y Harry intentaba hacerles ver que se necesitaban porque se amaban y eso le hacía recordar a sí mismo que necesitaba a Draco Malfoy a su lado de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus caricias, su... Todo.

Harry cogió y salió a airearse y se fue al lago, en donde se acostó y puso a pensar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio estaba sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana, pero tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del cielo, por lo que nada veía. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Recordaba cada momento que le dijo algo a Harry. La mayoría de veces, reproches y burlas. Pero también recordó el momento aquel, en la Torre de Astronomía; su primer beso, en el cual vio confusión en los ojos de su amante, pero a la vez también divisó amor.

Pero lo que mejor recordaba y uno de los mejores momentos, era la segunda vez que estuvieran en la Sala de los Menesteres. Aquello fue lo mejor y con mucha diferencia, y lo que hizo que su corazón acabara de decidir los sentimientos. Quería y deseaba que ocurriera lo mismo con el niño-que-vivió.

Draco se acercó a la ventana y vio a unchico de pelo revuelto y azabache, allí, a orillas del lago.

Corrió y bajó hacia allí, antes de que Harry se marchara.

Harry se estiró en la hierba y observó como pasaban las nubes.

- "**_Desde que me ocurrió aquello con Draco, no puedo evitar que mi mirada se dirija a él... ¿Qué me ocurre? No dejo de pensar en cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado antes... ¿Estaré enamorado de quien fuera mi mayor enemigo después del Lord? Pero... ¿Por qué se han complicado tanto las cosas?_**"- pensó Harry. Estaba absorto en aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban. Al mismo tiempo, las incursiones de Voldemort en su mente eran más inminentes y le mostraban lo que más temía, a la vez que le enseñaban la dolorosa muerte que tuvo quien fuera su padrino, Sirius Black.

- Sirius...- susurró Harry mientras una lágrima le surcaba la cara en dirección a su oreja derecha. Se volvió a incorporar y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Alguien le abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído:

- No llores Harry, me duele verte así...

Harry supo quien era. Draco Malfoy. Se quitó las manos de la cara y al girar la cabeza, unos labios le acariciaron los suyos propios. Una lengua pidió permiso acariciando su labio inferior para entrar.

La misma sensación invadió el cuerpo de Harry y dejó entrar aquella lengua que tanto había anhelado volver a sentir dentro de su boca.

Harry le pasó una mano por el rubio cabello a Draco y éste secó con ambas manos el llanto que bañaba la cara de Harry.

Draco abrazó a Harry, quien estaba algo más tranquilo, pero no deseaba arrastrar a su amante a la muerte si él moría en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Algo le decía que no tardaría en ocurrir.

Pero aquella mirada gris y profunda le alejó esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, y ocultó su cara en el pecho del rubio.

A Draco no le importaba si alguien les veía, no, después de haber escuchado las palabras que le dijo Dumbledore antes de salir de su despacho.

Le alzó la cabeza a su amado y le regaló su mayor sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin.

Estaban tan bien en aquel abrazo que no vieron llegar a Ron.

Éste, no se había percatado de ambas presencias, pero, Harry, fue quien le vio llegar. Besó a Draco, se levantó, frunció el ceño y se fue hacia su mejor amigo para dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas, estaba harto de ver que no se perdonaban y eso le tenía nervioso.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué os cuesta deciros "_lo siento_"?- el comportamiento de ambos era de críos y ya era hora de que maduraran de una vez por todas.

- Porque me ha dejado, Harry. Lo de Hermione y mío se acabó...- dijo Ron apesadumbrado. Harry vio como unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban la cara de su mejor amigo.

- Pe-Pe-Pe... pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Harry asombrado y a la vez consternado.

- Me ha dicho que lo nuestro no podía funcionar, porque somos muy distintos y, que yo... soy un crío... y, y, y, ¡Harry yo la amo! ¿Tanto le cuesta entender que no puedo perderla? ¿Qué ella es el amor de mi vida, que no puedo vivir si no está a mi lado?

- Ron- dijo Draco acercándose a donde Harry y Ron estaban derechos. Era tarde y el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta y se sobresaltó-, eso debes decírselo a ella- Harry estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Draco.

- ¡Tú!- dijo Ron dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Ron, ¡tranquilízate! No es lo que te crees. Ron ya hablamos de esto. Ahora escúchale.

- ¿Tú... tú crees, Malfoy?- dijo Ron secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

- Sí. Ella en realidad, lo que quiere es, que le demuestres que en realidad te importa- dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho a Ron-. Ahora, ve, búscala y díselo.

- ¡Eso haré!- dijo Ron decidido-. Gra-gracias Malfoy.

- Por favor, llámame Draco- éste le extendió la mano a Ron que titubeó, pero se la extendió.

- Pues... Gracias Draco- Ron abrazó a Draco y Harry dijo entre celosa y burlonamente con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡Eh! ¡Me voy a poner celoso!- los tres se rieron con ganas y Ron partió corriendo hacia el castillo, antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y vio como Harry y Draco se abrazaban ante el sol poniente de un sábado otoñal, a orillas del lago. Entonces comprendió que se completaban el uno al otro; como el ajedrez, las negras sin las blancas no son nada, si no juegan unas con las otras.

Harry abrazó a Draco de nuevo y así estuvieron durante horas.

Sólo entonces, Harry decidió abrirle su corazón a quien, años atrás, siempre consideró su segundo enemigo después de Lord Voldemort.

- Draco, yo...- dijo Harry-. Debo decirte algo, algo de suma importancia, algo que no puedo ocultar más- Harry hizo una pausa, pero al ver que el Slytherin iba a decir algo, le hizo una señal para que le dejara continuar. Cuan difícil era ya, como para que ahora, Draco, quisiera decirle algo-. Yo, desde que te viera aquella primera vez en aquella tienda de túnicas a medida en el Callejón Diagon, sentí algo diferente y a la vez tuve curiosidad por saber más de ti. Entonces, el día en el que partimos desde el Andén 9 y ¾ hacia Hogwarts, en el tren, te vi entrar en el compartimiento, pero al oírte hablar de aquella manera sobre Ron, mi opinión quedó enterrada en mi mente, pero no en mi corazón- Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. No sabía nada de los sentimientos, ¡tenía 11 años! Y toda una vida por delante. Algo me inquietaba cada vez que estabas cerca de mí y mi corazón se aceleraba sin saber el verdadero motivo, pues, creía sentir odio, todo el odio que creía poseer; pero la realidad era otra no muy distinta, y, ¡vaya realidad!- esta vez a Harry le brillaban los ojos. Lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus esmeraldas. No lo podía evitar. Le dio la espalda a Draco y prosiguió el relato-. Mi alma, a menudo me pedía a gritos que dejara mi careta de Niño que Vivió, y, que abriera mi corazón para mostrar lo que en mi interior llevaba. Ahora que lo he hecho, te puedo asegurar que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Te amo, Draco, y ni Lord Voldemort, ni Lucius Malfoy, ni cien mil mortífagos podrán acabar con el latido de mi corazón que hoy late a tu mismo compás y mis besos, sólo serán para quien realmente me ame y esa persona, creo, que eres tú, Draco.

Draco se había quedado clavado en el suelo y por unos instantes no reaccionó. Hasta que Harry no volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a su rubio dragón, no pudo decir ni hacer nada.

Entonces con paso lento, Draco, se acercó a Harry y cogiéndole de la cintura le besó.

Un hombre, vestido con una túnica negra, ojos negros, nariz aguileña, tez pálida y con un humor que todo Hogwarts temía, salió a los terrenos del colegio.

Draco y Harry se dieron cuenta que algo ocurría, porque el silencio que los había estado envolviendo fue interrumpido por unas fuertes pisadas en la hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un furioso Snape casi correr hacia donde ellos dos estaban. Se levantaron y esperaron allí lo peor.

Al llegar donde los dos estaban, Severus Snape los miró larga y peligrosamente hasta que les dijo:

- ¿Sabéis la hora qué es?- sus palabras eran peligrosamente serias y amenazadoras.

Draco miró el reloj y se ahogó el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar... Eran las doce de la noche y Snape les esperaba en su despacho a las once y no aparecieron, por eso Snape fue a buscarles él mismo.

Harry palideció, no había recordado que hoy comenzaban, ya, las clases de Oclumancy. –" **_Si que comenzamos bien... Madita sea, ¡reacciona Harry!_**".

Draco y Harry se miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, con Snape pisándoles los talones.

Snape, pero, no dejaba de observar a Harry de una extraña forma. No le miraba con odio, sino que le miraba con deseo, celos, pasión...

Draco se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de Snape y le cogió a Harry la mano y éste le correspondió al gesto y miró sus manos entrelazadas y después a los grises ojos de su Draco, y ambos se sonrieron. Mientras, que Snape se carcomía de rabia y celos por dentro.

Pronto... Demasiado pronto llegaron a las mazmorras, allí sería donde tomarían las clases de Oclumancy.

Snape abrió su aula de Pociones, ya que, el despacho quedaba pequeño para tres personas practicando Oclumancy.

Los tres pasaron al aula y Snape les dijo:

- Muy bien, sacad las varitas. ¿Sabes en qué consiste la Oclumancy, Draco?- preguntó Snape a su ahijado, peligrosamente frío y amenazante.

- Sí, Severus, lo sé.

- Bien, ¿quién comenzará?- Draco estuvo apunto de adelantarse, pero Harry se le adelantó poniéndole una mano en el pecho y diciéndole:

- Déjame a mí, voy a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre a Snape- le dijo en un susurro a Draco.

- Vale... Ten cuidado Harr...- comenzó a decir éste, pero unos labios le impidieron hablar más.

Harry se puso en guardia, enfrente de Snape, quien ya estaba preparado para dar comienzo a la clase.

- ¡_Legeremens_!- gritó Snape, y Harry aún no estaba preparado para recibir aquel hechizo. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar como una película, pero, casi enseguida, una fuerza de resistencia comenzó a obrar en Harry y la Legeremancy comenzó a invertirse hacia la mente de Snape.

Entonces comenzó a ver las imágenes de la vida, los recuerdos y sentimientos de Snape.

"**_Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, allí estaba él con una mujer alta, de pelo negro rizado, largo y grasiento. Snape se aferró a un escaparate, observando a un bonito gato de color negro con unos pelos en la barriga: blancos, y en la parte del cuello a modo de pajarita. Su madre se lo compró, a pesar de que ya tenía uno._**

****"**_ Su madre le dijo que necesitaba algo que debía ir a comprar, le dejó algo de dinero mágico para que la esperara en Flourean Fortescau y comprara un helado. Le dijo que allí y con calma le eligiera un nombre al gato._**

****"**_ Snape pidió un helado de merengue con sirope de arándanos, cerezas y fresas y se fue a sentar a la mesa más apartada de todas. Allí colocó al gato dentro de la cesta y se dispuso a comerse el helado, cuando... aparecieron de repente, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew._**

****" **_- ¡Mirad! Mirad quien está aquí. ¡pero, si es Quejicus!- dijo Black riéndose con ganas. Peter se comenzó a morder las uñas nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir con ese encuentro, mientras que Lupin miraba seriamente tanto a Sirius como a Severus, pero miraba más a Sirius y lo hacía de manera muy severa._**

****" **_- ¡Déjame en paz, Black!- dijo Snape amenazadoramente._**

****" **_- ¿Qué? ¿Me das ordenes, Quejicus?- una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Sirius Black._**

****" **_Sirius sacó la varita. Snape estaba colérico_**".

Las imágenes pasaron deprisa a otra escena. Esta vez, parecía que Snape era un adolescente de no más de trece años de edad.

" **_Era un día de tormenta y Snape estaba agazapado en un rincón de la cocina, mientras que una mujer de pelo rizado, negro, largo y grasiento estaba delante suya intentando protegerle de un alto hombre, empapado; llevaba la túnica rasgada en varias partes y estaba apuntando con la varita a la mujer, ella también empuñaba la suya propia._**

****" **_– Emyl, deja que el niño venga conmigo._**

****"**_ - ¡Jamás! ¡No quiero que lo convirtáis en uno más! ¡Es demasiado joven! ¡No quiero que pase lo mismo que tú, Jack!- decía la mujer amenazadora. Severus se tapaba los oídos, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._**

****"**_ – Emyl, no me obligues a...- decía Jack Snape perdiendo la paciencia._**

****" **_- ¡Que no te obligue a qué, Jack Snape! ¿A matarme? ¿Serías capaz, delante de nuestro hijo?- dijo ella, su voz quería sonar segura, pero era ronca y había algo de temor en ella, ya que, sabía que era capaz de eso o de algo peor._**

****" **_– ¡Tú lo has dicho!- dijo Jack Snape que estaba fuera de sus casillas._**

****" **_- ¡Ah!- gritó por fin Severus, que comenzó a balancearse de delante a atrás en unas tremendas convulsiones._**

****" **_- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás asustando al niño!- dijo Emyl desesperada._**

****" **_– Deja de quejarte Severus, lo hago por tu bien- dijo Jack furioso._**

****" **_- ¡No, no lo haces por su bien, sino por el Señor Tenebroso, Jack!- dijo Emyl amenazante._**

****" **_– ¡Tú calla, traidora!- le espetó mordazmente Jack a su esposa._**

****" **_- ¡Por favor! ¡Parad de discutir!- dijo Severus poniéndose en pie._**

****" **_– Hijo no te interpongas en esto. Es algo que nos incumbe a tu madre y a mí- le espetó Jack a su hijo. Entonces, dirigiéndose a su mujer le dijo-. Te reto, Emyl, a un duelo a muerte. Si ganas tú te quedas con él, pero si gano yo: algo evidente; me quedo con el chico._**

**__**

****" **_Severus se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizado._**

****" **_Emyl sonrió por lo bajo y aceptó el duelo. Apartó a Severus, quien se había aferrado a ella frenéticamente y ambos se pusieron en guardia._**

****" **_Mas, Jack fue a traición y el primer maleficio que lanzó fue un _**_Avada Kedavra** que se llevó la vida de Emyl.**_

****" **_Severus comenzó a llorar aferrándose frenéticamente al cuerpo inerte de su amada madre, la única que le comprendía de veras y a quien amaba. Ahora odiaba a su padre más que a nadie en el mundo por su cometido_**".

Las imágenes volvieron a pasar como una película pasada a cámara rápida y se pararon en una escena, en una casa que parecía abandonada. Harry conocía bastante bien aquel lugar, pues en cuarto curso, se había inmiscuido en uno de los pensamientos de Voldemort. Era la Mansión Riddle.

" **_En medio de la sala estaba ubicado un sillón raído y sucio, de un color negro. Una serpiente estaba enroscada a pocos metros de ahí, encima de una mugrienta alfombra._**

****" **_Allí, alrededor del sillón, había muchos encapuchados. Y en un lugar del centro estaba una figura alta, pálida, de cabellos largos (hasta los hombros) y grasientos. Era guapo y tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados de los brazos caídos, pero tensos._**

****" **_El sillón se dio la vuelta, dejando ver a una figura, con ojos rojos, boca fina y morada y nariz (si a dos rendijas que parecían de serpiente se le podía llamar nariz) y con una capucha sobre la cabeza le dio la cara a esa alta figura que estaba allí, delante de él, en pie._**

****" **_Severus Snape se arrodilló ante aquella imperiosa figura. Ese era Lord Voldemort y Severus Snape había acudido a recibir la marca_**".

Fue entonces cuando consiguió resistirse a la Oclumancy, pero demasiado tarde. Harry había visto demasiado de él. Tanto Snape como Harry cayeron de rodillas. Draco fue a aguantar a Harry, pero éste le dijo que no y poniéndose en pie fue a coger a Snape antes de que cayera al suelo.

El profesor de Pociones estaba inconsciente y Harry le estiró en el suelo. Ahora comenzó a tener unas tremendas convulsiones. Draco llegó a su lado, le alzó la cabeza, impidiendo así que quedara dañada y le cogió la lengua para que no se atragantara con ella.

Mientras, Harry fue hasta el despacho de Snape y con unos pocos polvos "_flu_" llamó a la Señora Pomfrey. Pocos minutos después llegó y Harry y ella entraron al aula, en donde la Señora Pomfrey le administró dos pociones al profesor de Pociones. Snape se pudo incorporar y le dio las gracias a Poppy.

- Muchas gracias, Poppy.

- De nada, Severus. Debes cuidarte más, Merlín sabe cuantas veces te lo he dicho. Todo el curso llevo diciéndote lo mismo- dijo ella que le advertía con un dedo.

- Lo sé, Poppy, lo sé- dijo Snape acompañándola hasta la puerta. A la vez, les dijo a Harry y a Draco que ya seguirían el martes-. A las nueve aquí. No os retraséis ni un minuto.

- Sí, profesor- dijeron ambos. Harry y Draco se despidieron con un apasionado beso y se fueron a sus casas para descansar.

Harry le daba vueltas a todo lo que había visto en la mente de Snape y con esos pensamientos turbadores llegó al cuadro. Dio la contraseña y entró.

La sala estaba vacía, pues eran las tres de la madrugada. Harry subió a su dormitorio y se cambió la túnica por el pijama y se metió en la cama. Estaba agotado y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió.

_Hola a todas de nuevo,_

_Espero que no me hayáis extrañado mucho._

_Jeje. Espero que os haya gustado el cap._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Creo que está claro que a Snape ahora también le gusta Harry, pero en ese hecho voy a intentar profundizar en próximos capítulos._ _Harry ha estado escrutando pensamientos y recuerdos de Severus, pero no es tal y como pasó, pues es como Snape lo recuerda._ _Snape se ha estado descuidando mucho durante años, por eso ahora vienen las consecuencias de su dejadez._ _En próximos capítulos aclararé porque Ron y Herm discutieron y el motivo que llevó a Herm a intentar dejar a Ron._ _Draco será descubierto en los próximos capítulos por Lucius, quien al principio se mostrará algo arisco con él._ _Puede que Voldemort posea a algún profesor, alguien bastante cercano a Harry... (imaginen lo que quieran .)_ _Dumbledore se enfrentará a Voldemort haciendo que alguien muera._ _Un Snape celoso se enfrentará a un celoso Draco._ _Harry quedará consternado por el comportamiento de ambos y se enfurruñará con Draco._ _Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Harry volverán a montar la ED, pero esta vez por orden de Dumbledore y habrá muchos más afiliados a ella._

_En fin, como véis el fic promete mucho, así que, ¡espero que seáis fieles a él y que me mandéis muchos reviews!_

_Gracias a todas._

_Besos,_

Uialwen 


	7. La posesión de Lord Voldemort

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(**_por__ Uialwen_**)**

**Cap****. 7.**

**La posesión**

**De Lord Voldemort**

**Declaimer****:** _Los personajes, escenarios, etc. no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a JK Rowling, a las editoras y a la WB. Los utilizo para vuestra diversión y no con ánimo de lucro._

**Advertency****:**_ Este fic (como ya saben) contiene SLASH/YAOI (relación CHICO/CHICO). Si no te gusta este género, tan sólo sal de aquí y tu homofobia no tendrá porque hacer acto de presencia. A todos los curiosos por el SLASH, gracias por escogerme como iniciación al género._

**Ranking:**_ R (una de las situaciones me obligó a subir el ranking) y PG-13 (ya que solamente es un cap de R)._

**NdA****:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Llegué! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien e impacientes por leer el capítulo._

_Besitos, os dejo ya con el cap. Y espero que os guste y que no haya ninguna sesión (demasiado cierto es Earwen) de cruciatas ¬.¬'._

Harry y Ron salieron del Gran Comedor seguidos por una atareada Hermione. Harry y Ron se separaron de Hermione, pues debían ir al aula de Adivinación, y Hermione debía ir a Artimancia.

    Hermione había pedido a Ron tiempo. Tiempo para tomar una decisión sobre la relación que quería mantener con él. Ella sabía que lo amaba, pero, no sabía muy bien el porqué de su comportamiento.

    Ron y Harry llegaron hasta donde estaba la trampilla, pero, aún estaba cerrada.

    Algo muy extraño sucedió entonces. Un grito desgarrador se oyó, y luego, la Profesora Sybil Trelawney, dijo gritando:

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, serpiente! ¡Malos augurios ve mi ojo interior! ¡Caerás ante tu peor enemigo y todo habrá terminado para ti! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Nooooo!

    Entonces la trampilla se abrió. Parvati y Lavender corrieron hacia el piso superior. Encontraron a la profesora de Adivinación en su usual sillón: con los chales alborotados, jadeando, con una mano en el pecho, más despeinada de lo normal y con las gafas torcidas. Tenía algunas lágrimas rodando por la cara y la tez de mantis más pálida que nunca.

    Los demás, temerosos y más lentos de lo que era normal, subieron y al llegar arriba, la profesora Trelawney les mandó sentarse, abrir el libro por la página 98 y leer sobre la invocación de las buenas vibraciones para una buena relación familiar.

    La clase pasó igual de aburrida, abrumadora y perfumada de té y lavanda; como siempre, con la pequeña diferencia, que Parvati y Lavender estaban más pendientes de la profesora que de su tarea y eso era algo extraño, porque las dos eran las más aplicadas en la asignatura.

    Entre el humo, la aburrida lectura y el perfume, a Harry le entró un tremendo sueño, que sólo podía mantenerse despierto pensando en lo que había oído antes de que la trampilla de entrara fuera bajada. Eso le inquietaba y no dejaba de pensar en ello.

    El timbre de cambio de clase le sacó de su ensimismamiento y provocó que Ron respingara.

    Ron y él ya se disponían a salir, cuando la profesora Trelawney le pidió que se quedara, ya que debía hablar con él sobre el trabajo entregado la semana anterior. Harry despidió a Ron prometiéndole encontrarle en el aula de Encantamientos Avanzados. Ron partió hacia allí pues.

    El "_niño-que-vivi_" volvió a sentarse. Trelawney se levantó de su usual sillón y comenzó a quitarse los chales uno a uno. Eso le dio muy mala espina a Harry quien frunció el ceño. Entonces, aquella gélida voz que tan bien conocía le habló a través de la profesora Trelawney.

- Hola, Potter. ¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo divertido, pues la cara de Harry se había crispado y turbado a la vez.

- Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, Voldemort- dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

    La cara de Trelawney se torció en una sonrisa triunfante al sentir el punto de temor en la voz de su enemigo.

- Veo que has crecido, Potter, aunque dudo que te sirva de mucho crecer, para mucho ya.

    Harry se crispó aún más al ver que el Lord daba un paso hacia él. Rápida y ágilmente, se levantó y sacó la varita. Con ella apuntó al cuello de Voldemort.

- Mmm, has mejorado "_bastante_"- esto último lo dijo con un deje de ironía en su gélida y malvada voz.

- ¿Qué has hecho con la profesora Trelawney?- Harry hablaba gélidamente y con un deje de asco en la voz.

- Oh, sólo cogí su cuerpo prestado- dijo el Lord burlonamente. Entonces, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arder y a emitir unos dolorosos pinchazos, cosa que provocó que se llevara una mano a la cabeza y retrocediera tantos pasos como Lord Voldemort avanzó.

    Entonces, Cho Chang subió por la trampilla y vio la escena. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra se tanteó a sí misma para encontrar su varita. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Cho.

    "**_Pero, ¿qué hace Cho aquí? ¡Se supone que tiene clase! Aquí no está segura. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Vol-Voldemort puede matarla!_**"- pensó Harry horrorizado al verla allí.

    Entonces, lo peor que hizo Cho fue lanzarle un maleficio al Lord, quien sin ningún problema consiguió esquivarlo. Éste, giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a Cho, a quien la cara le palideció. Harry corrió como pudo hasta colocarse enfrente de la morena Ravenclaw.

- ¡Déjala en paz, Voldemort! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sólo ha venido a un lugar inapropiado en el momento equivocado- dijo Harry como buen león-. Esto es entre tú y yo- dijo sacando el orgullo serpiente.

    Mas, sin darse cuenta cayó derrumbado por un potente "_desmaius_" que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

    Ahora, Cho Chang estaba sola y aterrorizada. Dio un paso atrás, mientras que el Lord avanzaba a la misma velocidad que la morena Ravenclaw. Eso provocó que la chica chocara contra la fría pared del aula.

    Lord Voldemort disfrutaba aquella nueva situación, le encantaba ver el terror reflejado en la cara de la morena.

- ¿Y, ahora qué, Ravenclaw? Estás sola ante Lord Voldemort. Te entrometiste en un asunto que no te incumbía. Solamente incumbía a Potter y a mí. Pero por supuesto, los Ravenclaw sois unos metementodo, y eso me saca de quicio. Creo que debo castigar esa osadez, morena.

    Cho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se temía lo peor y el Lord lo notó. Eso provocó una torcida sonrisa en la cara de Trelawney/Voldemort. Un susurro fue suficiente. Harry abrió los ojos en ese momento y escuchó el desgarrador grito de su compañera. Enseguida abrió los ojos y vio al Lord, en pie ante el cuerpo de Cho Chang que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo de la polvorienta aula.

    Sin darse cuenta, el Lord se dio la vuelta hacia Harry convulsionándose. Harry se había elevado unos dos centímetros del suelo e iba avanzando hacia el Lord. Entonces, Voldemort se desapareció y Harry se desplomó encima de Cho.

    Cinco minutos más tarde, hacían acto de presencia Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus y Severus Snape.

    Éste último corrió hacia Harry, lo levantó y lo abrazó. Poco después le zarandeó un poco para despertarle y al conseguirlo le abrazó de nuevo.

    No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Al ver a Snape abrazar a Harry, se dirigió hasta allí, apartó a Snape de un empujón y abrazó y besó a Harry.

    Ambos Slytherin se mandaban miradas asesinas.

    Harry se levantó de repente y les dijo a ambos que se comportaran. A Snape le dejó claro que al que amaba era a Draco y a Draco que jamás se le ocurriría dejarle por nadie, porque ahora que le tenía no permitiría que le pasara nada y menos dejarle por otro.

    Severus y Draco recibieron tal reprimenda cabizbajos, mientras que un sorprendido Remus, una alterada McGonagall y un divertido Dumbledore observaban la escena.

     Entonces, Harry le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para asistir a la siguiente clase y que tuvieran la charla después de la cena. El director accedió y Harry abandonó el aula, pero no sin antes dar un último vistazo a los dos Slytherin.

    Al llegar al aula de Historia, Harry les contó a Hermione y a Ron lo ocurrido después de haber despedido a Ron y la única que no se había sorprendido fue Hermione, quien ya se había imaginado que algo así tramaría el Señor Oscuro.

_¡Hola, hola!_

_¡Chicas, ya vuelvo a las andadas!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no me lancen largas sesiones de cruciatas (_**sí, sí eso va por ti, Earwen '**_)._

_Sé que lo estaban esperando y que es muy corto, pero el tiempo no me da para mucho más, puesto que ahora estoy iniciándome en el mundo laboral… Un rollo…¬.¬'._

_Sé que creerán que estoy loca involucrando a Sevvy en medio de Harrito y Dragoncito, pero últimamente he leido demasiado sobre Severus… (por qué será? .)_

_En fin, no me vayan a matar._

_Espero que manden sus quejas, sugerencias, ideas, amenazas, crucios, etc. en los reviews o sino a mis mails: Orlilegolashotmail.com, Uialwendefanfictionhotmail.com, jaensnapeyahoo.com.ar_

_Aquí se los dejo.¡Agréguenme si lo desean!_

_Besitos,_

**Uialwen******

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	8. Consecuencia de pasión

**¿VENGANZA O SENTIMIENTO?**

**(**_por__ Uialwen_**)**

**Cap****. 8.**

**Consecuencia **

**de**** pasión**

**Declaimer****:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nuestra GRAN AUTORA (aunque cruel por lo que le hizo a nuestro Paddy, sniff sniff… .-.)_

**Advertency****:**_ Este fic (increíble que no te hayas enterado aún) contiene SLASH o YAOI (relación CHICO/CHICO). A partir de ahora habrá MPREG._

**NdA****:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Esta vez con una propuesta aprobada por muchas de mis lectoras en mi iniciación en el mundo SLASH. ¡Un _**MPREG**_ doble! Tanto Harrito como el Dragoncito… ¡Embarazados!_

_¿Una locura de la autora? Quizá, pero se lo debo a mis queridas Earwen y nima jaganashi, _**(Gracias a las dos! Sois mis dos manitas! Besitos y se os quiere desde Menoca!)**_ XD_

_En fin, también dar las gracias a Meiko-Malfoy, a Kmy Kusanagi, a Gala Snape, a txiri, a Alima21 (Ali y María, sois la ostia!, gracias por vuestras traducciones!), a OlgaxTomFelton1 y a The Balrog Of Altena. ¡GRACIAS!_

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!!!**

**Earwen****:**_ Hola guapisima!_

_Como no! Es que es precisamente por eso que te quiero como una hermana! Jejeje. Ya ves, Harry le reprime a Sevy y Sevy no le manda un cruciatus como tú harias, él es demasiado bueno para tal cosa… Jajaja. Pero tranquila que las facetas del Dragoncito no tardarán en salir a la luz y esperate que con el cap que vas a leer ahora te quedarás helada!_

_En vista de qué no vas a mandar una sesión de cruciatus?? Jajaja._

_En fin, espero que sigas leyendome!_

_Besitos de tu hermanita_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**Paola:**_ Hola paola!_

_Jajaja__. A todos les fastidia que Sevy se meta entre el Harrito y el Dragoncito, pero no creo que sea para tanto… En fin, habrá que ver como se tomó Sevy el que Harry le diera una reprimenda ante McGonagall, Moony y el vejete chocho… Pero no quiero adelantar nada… Ahora eso sí, las cositas las dejó claras, pero, ¿crees que eso puede apagar el orgullo de un Slytherin?_

_Besitos!_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**Nima**** Jaganashi:**_ Hola, hola noia!_

_Bueno, quizá te has pasado ahora un poquito, ¿no? Pero si he metido a Snape por en medio dales la culpa a Ali y María que estoy leyendo demasiados Harry/Sevy como para que se me ocurran estas locuras! Pero en fin, lo de corto no te lo voy a negar, pero ya avisé en el fic que sería corto por el trabajo que no me deja tiempo para nada._

_En fin, besitos y espero que te guste el cap._

_Besitos!_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**OlgaxTomFelton1****:**_ Hola guapa!_

_Bueno, en vista de que todos me decis lo mismo he decidido decir: ¡Lo siento pero el trabajo me mata! Después de esto, espero poder hacerlos más largos._

_Besitos!_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**Amaly**** Malfoy:**_ Hola!_

_Bueno, creo que si no he dicho nada de que salía o no será que es que sí, porque aún me queda una cosa por hacer por Hogwarts con el tito voldy. En fin, no he acabado de entender lo que quisiste decir con lo de sev… Pero en fin, sea lo que sea, yo hice intervenir a Sev, para que se diera cuenta de cuan malcuidado está y cuanto amor necesita últimamente…_

_Besitos!_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**The Balrog Of Altena:**_ Hola!_

_Bueno creo que al fin y al cabo algo de divertido tenía que salir en la historia, ¿no?_

_Pues claro que puedo hacer una historia sobre la vida de mi Sevy! Jejeje, ya he comenzado a hacerla y cuando tenga tiempo te llamo y te leo lo que tenga puesto!_

_Besitos!_

_Jaen__ Zabini ._

**Kmy**** Kusanagi:**_ Hola!_

_Creo que siempre vas con demasiadas prisas cariño, espero que eso que dices no sea cierto, porque no lo creo para nada! XD._

_No creas, a mi me pasa muy a menudo eso de tener una laaaaaaaaarga lista de fics para leerme… Pero en fin, algo es algo y espero que cuando puedas te pases a leer el fic o los fics que puedas míos, porque no se puede tener todo en la vida. :P_

_En fin, a mí no me costó nada imaginarmela, con lo extraña y siniestra que parece… ¡quien mejor para ser poseida por el lordito! Jejeje. En fin, espero que pronto cuelgues un cap. de alguno de tus fics!_

_Besotototes__!_

_En fin, ahora sí, os dejo con mi fic, espero que os lo paséis bien leyendolo porque yo me lo pasé en grande escribiendolo._

_Besotes!_

_Uialwen___

A Draco Malfoy lo despertó un fuerte mareo y algunas arcadas. No sabía, qué ocurría, pero se levantó corriendo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y corrió al baño, en donde se encerró. Se arrodilló ante water y allí echó todo lo que su estómago pudiera conservar de la cena.

Blaise Zabini se había despertado por el ruido de la carrera de Draco y fue hasta la puerta y tocó en ella con los nudillos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy? –preguntó Zabini desde detrás de la puerta.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo fue una urgencia urinaria, nada importante –contestó como le fue posible el aludido, desde su postradez delante del water.

- Oh, está bien. Vuelvo pues, a la cama –dijo no muy convencido Blaise Zabini.

- Muy bien –dijo Draco levantándose, tiró un hechizo limpiadores el water y otro sobre sí mismo. Se apoyó sobre el lavabo y se miró al espejo. Hacía casi dos semanas que cada mañana estaba así. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo mágico que su madre le había regalado en su onceavo cumpleaños.

Salió del baño y se encontró a Zabini sentado encima de su cama. Draco fue hasta el armario, cogió el uniforme y lo puso sobre la cama, entonces, se quitó la camisa del pijama y la dejó bien plegada sobre el baúl. Mientras tanto, Zabini observaba embelesado a Draco Malfoy, mientras éste comenzaba a coger la camisa del uniforme para ponérsela. Fue entonces, cuando sintió la mirada de Zabini fija en su desnudo y hermoso torso pálido.

- ¿Ocurre algo Zabini? –dijo fastidiado Draco, sosteniendo la camisa entre sus manos y mirando dura y fríamente a su compañero.

- ¿Eh? Oh, n-no. Sólo que… te veo distinto, serán los entrenamientos de quidditch.

- Ah, quizá –dijo Draco algo perturbado por el comentario del otro Slytherin.

Draco volvió a abrir el armario y decidido, se miró al espejo que le regaló Narcissa. No era un espejo cualquiera, pues éste le revelaba su estado de salud y cualquier cambio que pudiera haber hecho su cuerpo.

De pronto, el espejo comenzó a hablar.

- _Mmm__… Nauseas matutinas, vomitos y cambio ligero del físico –_Draco palideció, pues Zabini estaba a su lado, escuchándolo todo-._ Es evidente, ¿no, Malfoy? Estás embarazado._

Draco creía que sus piernas iban a fallar en cualquier momento. No podía ser… O, sí… En todo caso, debía hablar con ese maldito Potter sobre aquello. Las imágenes de la noche en que Harry fue atacado por Voldemort le vinieron a la cabeza, en la cual, Harry había dejado bastante claro ante él, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Lupin que le quería a él y no pensaba dejarle por nadie. Esa misma noche tuvieron otro encuentro, pero más intenso y apasionado que el último, en el que se poseyeron con tanta pasión y frenesí que no sería de extrañar que estuviera embarazado. Draco se ruborizó violentamente al advertir el nerviosismo de Zabini.

Zabini estaba entre decepcionado y sorprendido. Hacía dos años que iba tras Draco y jamás se había atrevido a decírselo, pero ahora era claro que no tendría la oportunidad de decírselo.

Draco acabó de vestirse, rápidamente, fue al baño, se peinó y después salió. Allí estaba Zabini, plantado en su cama aún, antes de salir de la habitación se le acercó, Zabini se puso nervioso por la cercanía del rubio, y Draco le dijo:

- Como digas una palabra de lo que acabas de oír a alguien –Draco le cogió por el cuello del pijama-, no dudes que utilizaré una de las maldiciones imperdonables contigo, ¿entendiste, Zabini?

Blaise asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar, entre el miedo y la tristeza. Draco le soltó y salió de la habitación. En la Sala Común no había nadie. Salió por la gárgola y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontró con la persona a la cual buscaba. Harry Potter.

Harry alzó la vista del aún lleno plato que tenía en frente. Al ver a Draco, se levantó instintivamente, algo nervioso. Draco casi corrió a su encuntro.

Ambos se abrazaron y al separarse, los dos dijeron a la vez:

- Tengo algo importante que decirte… -ambos se rieron.

- Tu primero –dijo Harry.

- Em… Es algo importante… -Draco estaba algo nervioso.

- ¿Sí? –le invitó Harry a continuar.

- Bueno… Pues… Estoy… Estoy… em-embara-embarazado, Harry –dijo finalmente Draco, sonrojándose de una forma sorprendente.

Harry quedó un momento paralizado y sin habla. Draco fue el que habló.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me tenías que decir tú?

- Bueno, yo… Creo que… También estoy… em-embarazado… -a Draco pareció congelársele la sangre. Palideció de una terrible manera. A Harry le fue algo difícil sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo.

Harry sentó a Draco en el banco de la mesa Gryffindor y con una servilleta le abanicó un poco. Enseguida, Draco volvió a la normalidad.

- Esto es un sueño y pronto me voy a despertar –decía Draco en susurros, mientras se convulsionaba de adelante a atrás. Harry le pellizcó en el antebrazo y Draco gritó -. ¡Ouch! ¡Me dolió, Potter!

- Por favor, ¡no me llames Potter! Además ahora acabas de comprobar que no estás soñando. Esto es bien real, Draco.

Draco sonrió alegremente, cogió a Harry por una pierna y lo atrajo a él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo sentó en su regazo y lo besó. Ahora iban a compartir aquella situación, juntos. Harry le abrazó. De repente, los alumnos entraron en tropel en el Gran Comedor y encontraron a un Harry y a un Draco acaramelados entre sí.

Los alumnos se pararon en seco ante tal escena. Harry y Draco miraron hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y se encontraron con una furiosa Pansy Parkinson que avanzó con rápidas zancadas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Harry y un bofetón que dejó marca en la cara de Draco.

Antes de que Draco se levantara y sacara su varita, fue Harry quien la sacó. Se levantó y apuntando a Parkinson dijo:

- ¡_Furunculus_! –el encantamiento le dio a Parkinson en toda la cara y le salió a ésta un bulto en la nariz. Instintivamente, Pansy se llevó las manos a la nariz y el forúnculo explotó sacando pus a borbotones. Parkinson, acompañada por un furioso y celoso Zabini, se dirigieron directamente a la enfermería.

Los Slytherin estaban furiosos. Crabbe y Goyle hacían crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente, mientras que Draco se levantódel banco en el que había presenciado la aparición del forúnculo en la de Parkinson. Ahora le tocaba a él defender a su pareja. A Harry le sangraba la nariz y estaba algo mareado por el golpe de Parkinson, pero se puso al lado de Draco varita en alto. Entonces, Hermione y Ron avanzaron cogidos de la mano. Sonrieron a Harry y a Draco, se dieron la vuelta mientras sacaban ágilmente la varita.

Los demás Gryffindor avanzaron e hicieron lo mismo que Ron y Hermione. Después les tocó el turno a los Ravenclaw, encabezados por una "_radiante_" Cho Chang. Después les tocó a los Hufflepuff, encabezados por Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Los Slytherin estaban encabezados por Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode, con las varitas en alto. Después ha llegado Zabini y al ver la mirada amenazadora del rubio Slytherin que estaba al otro bando, se ha arrastró hasta allí y se puso al lado de Malfoy, pues sabía que le controlaría por lo que sabía de él.

Las cosas se ponían feas, puesto que los profesores estaban reunidos con Filch, el conserje y los primeros en atacar fueron los Slytherin.

Harry protegió a Draco y a él mismo con el globo protector y cuando el hechizo hubo explotado, ambos atacaron con encantamientos aturdidores.

_¡Hola!_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_En fin, espero vuestros reviews._

_Besitos,_

_Uialwen_


	9. La perdición de la Luz

¿Venganza o sentimiento?

_Bueno... después de milenios, me decido a continuar con este fic... T.T No me matéis, jos... Bien que me ha costado conseguir un poquito de inspiración y aún así, no sabía cómo carajo seguirlo T.T . No tengo remedio, pueden decírmelo, porque lo sé. Ains... Espero que os guste el capítulo y a lo dicho, seguiré con TODOS mis fics, prometido. _

Un besitos y disfruten del capítulo.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Gala Snape:** ¡Hola!

Jejeje, bueno, aquí estoy con el capítulo 9, espero que no me mates. En fin... No siempre todo sale bien pero eso sólo se verá en próximos capítulos, un beso y disfruta del capítulo.

**The balrog of altena: **¡Hola xula!

Jajaja, es que no puc dixar d riure cariñu. Bé... Ara fa molt que no actualizaba i no sé a quin fic et referies, però de ben segur t'ho vaig dir al seu temps.

Bé, xula, aquí tens el cap. 9, esper que no em matis... En cara que després de l'escena entra en Gimli i en Legolas... No crec que puguis fer molt més, ja. Jejeje.

Un xito.

**Cerdo Volador:** ¡Hola Lucero!

¡Bueno! Pues aquí ando de nuevo con el capítulo 9 de este fic TT Me costó, pero lo conseguí ;). Espero no me mates. Todo se explica en el capítulo 10. Un beso y sigue leyendo.

**Earwen Riddle:** ¡Hola manis!

Bueno... Sólo espero que después de esto no me mates :P. Ay, manis, si es que no tienes remedio. Jajaja. Pobre Remus...

Jejeje, sí, definitivo, me vas a asesinar :S. Jaen corre a esconderse en su refugio. (Así estaré segura, por lo menos hasta que logre derribarlo XD). Un besito.

**Oromea-Malfoy:** ¡Hola!

Pues sí, ambos embarazados U. Aunque espero no decepcionarte en el capítulo que sigue :P. Un beso y sigue leyendo.

**Kat basted¡**Hola Kat!

Bueno! Me alegra saber que me agregaste, pero hasta ahora no recibirás actualizaciones de este fic, jajaja. En fin, espero que te guste y NO ME MATES. Dios sabe que continuaré con el fic, pero... Si me matan no lo podré hacer. :P. Un beso y sigue leyendo.

**Terry Draco Potter Malfoy: **¡Hola!

Bueno bueno bueno... ¡Cuantas preguntas! A ver, como dijo Jack el Destripador (odio ese tópico), vamos por partes.

1. ¡Me alegra saber que te dio tiempo en 1 hora de leerte los 8 capítulos! En verdad es todo un récord! Jajaja.

2. No creo que se peleen, no les veo ya peleando Jejeje.

3. Bueno... Están las náuseas matutinas y una brujita inteligente que le ayudó.

Un besito y sigue leyendo.

**Amaly Malfoy:** ¡Hola!

Jejeje, me alegra saberlo. Odio que la gente odie los mpreg, porque son muy lindos, sólo no me mates después de este cap. Jejeje. Un beso y sigue leyendo.Meiko Malfoy¡Mi niña!

Bueno bueno bueno... ¡después de casi un año! Ya me tienes de vuelta, esta vez, te jorobas y sigues leyendo, pero te advierto, puede dañar tu salud mental! XDDDDD. Un besazo, sigue leyendo.Anny¡Hijita¡No sabes cuanto he reído. Jajaja, acabo de leer el primer review que me mandaste. Ains... Pos pos pos... Ya sé lo que pensaste al leer éste cap. Así que... Sobran las palabras. n.n Un beso y sigue leyendo.Ali: Jajaja, cierto, muy cierto, Ali, pero me temo que el fic da un giro MUY inesperado. No digo más, sigue leyendo. Un beso.

**Hyya tsukino¡Hola!**

Oh, me halagas hyya jejeje. Me complace saber que te gustan mis fics. Sólo espero que el muso siga portándose como ahora, sino lo ahorco y ya. Un beso y disfruta del capítulo.Arwen cerrada: Bueno, agradezco tu comentario. Un beso.Akasha Snape:

Pues aquí llega la 9 entrega de este fic, sólo espero que no me maten por lo que hago. En fin, gracias por el rebién y sigue leyendo.

**Aloha:** ¡Hola!

Si, lo sé, y lo siento de veras, pero la inspiración me abandonó y hasta hoy no pude seguirlo. Un besazo y sigue leyendo.

**Conacha: **¡Hola!

Lo sé y no preguntes por qué lo hice... :S Qué quebradero de cabeza... Ais, espero q sigues leyendo y un beso muy grande.

Acabado con los reviews, sólo decir que, espero que sigáis leyendo y muchísimas gracias a todas. Un beso.

De seguro faltan revs. Agh, este está fatal TT Quiero el antiguo. Un beso y siento a las que no les pude contestar, simplemente, ff me lo eliminó.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 9: La perdición de la Luz**

Harry miraba al frente con furia, al igual que Draco. Ron y Hermione estaban serios. Los de Slytherin en una posición desafiante, esperando a que alguno de los dos bandos fuera el próximo en atacar.

No sabían exactamente por qué de todo aquel jaleo, pero una pelea no se la podían perder, menos cuando los profesores no estaban delante... El primero en atacar fue Goyle, de puros nervios, dándole de lleno a Parvati, quien se protegió y contraatacó, después Neville, derribando al idiota de Crabbe.

Harry y Draco se enfrascaron en una pelea contra dos de Slytherin de séptimo. Hermione contra Millcent Bulstrode, quien al final cayó al suelo aturdida. Ron se estaba peleando con Goyle.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que unas extrañas criaturas, se habían colado entre ellos. Lograron acorralar fuera del comedor a Harry y Draco, que fueron seguidos por la gran mayoría de las casas, en ese momento, cuando todos salían del Gran Comedor, vieron cómo los cuerpos de los dos enamorados, explotaban en miles de luces extrañas, mientras que los dos extraños seres, explotaban en mil pedazos.

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore y los demás profesores aparecían.

¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí! -preguntó con voz tronadora, Dumbledore.

Señor... -musitó Hermione con tristeza-. Me temo que... me temo que Harry y Draco han muerto... Unos ignis ibikis los han hecho volar en miles de lucecitas.

Dumbledore se quedó estático.

"_¡Cómo diablos han entrado los ignis en Hogwarts?_" -pensó con desesperación. ¡Habían matado a Harry! Eso significaba que... Voldemort tenía vía libre para su reino de oscuridad...

¡Todos los alumnos a sus casas¡Los prefectos que los conduzcan allí, los profesores, que me sigan a mi despacho! -ordenó, dando media vuelta, subiendo de tres en tres los escalones, seguido por los profesores.

Los prefectos y premios anuales condujeron a los alumnos a las casas. Muchos de ellos estaban tristes... si no hubieran comenzado la pelea, se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y hubieran podido reaccionar a tiempo... Pero esa estúpida de Parkinson... Los Slytherins estaban desconcertados... ¿Qué le había ocurrido al Príncipe Slytherin¿Quizá había hecho una tregua con Gryffindor? Al fin y al cabo, había veces que hasta ellos creían en la posibilidad de eso... pero nunca se atrevían.

Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran los más silenciosos, acababan de perder a un miembro de su casa... y de los más importantes después de los prefectos...

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff les dieron el pésame a todos antes de irse a sus casas, mientras que los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se iban a las suyas. Por una vez, enterraron el hacha de guerra y algunos lloraron en el hombro de la otra casa y viceversa.

Por lo menos, la muerte de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, había servido, quizá, para unir a esas dos casas enfrentadas.

----------

En el despacho del director, todo eran murmullos de hipótesis de lo que había podido ocurrir, sólo un profesor de todos ellos estaba silencioso, no, dos...

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba aún sumido en un ligero shock por la noticia de la muerte de dos de sus alumnos... pero lo que más le perturbaba era que nadie del Gran Comedor se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la aparición de los ignis.

Severus Snape se encontraba en las sombras de la sala, llorando en silencio la muerte de su ahijado.

"_No puede ser... no... Draco no..._" -se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

McGonagall y Flitcwitch se encontraban discutiendo si había o no contrahechizos que pudieran hacer volver a los jóvenes sanos y salvos.

Sinistra y Hooch se encontraban discutiendo sobre las probabilidades que les quedaban ahora que Harry no estaba.

Remus se acercó a Severus, abrazándole en la protección de las sombras, llorando él también la pérdida de Draco, tanto como también la de Harry. Ambos, sintiéndose débiles y hundiéndose en la depresión de la soledad, ambos habían perdido a dos luceros de sus vidas... ambos solo se tenían a si mismos.. nadie podía comprenderlos, nadie, excepto ellos...

Profesores- Se oyo retumbar la voz del anciano de ojos azul eléctrico –Los alumnos han sido testigos de un hecho trágico, han presenciado la muerte... de dos de sus compañeros y hemos sentido la muerte de nuestra única esperanza. Harry Potter se ha extinguido y saben, compañeros, lo que esto significa...-

Voldemort atacará- Dijo la voz temblorosa de la profesora de transformaciones

Así es Minerva. Me temo que esta noticia llegará a sus oídos y no se detendrá hasta que tenga el mundo a sus pies. Pero recuerden Hogwarts jamás caerá, no hasta que yo muera, no hasta que cada uno de sus habitantes deje de luchar por él. Tenemos que seguir adelante y detenerlo- Dijo levantándose de su silla

¡Pero sin Harry será imposible detenerlo, Albus!- Chilló Madam Hooch algo histérica.

No¡Tenemos que detenerlo a como de lugar!-Rugió el señor de edad- ¡No seguirá adelante a menos que nosotros lo permitamos! Hogwarts será el refugió de cada familia mágica que así lo desee. Este colegio ¡NO caerá!- Sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa- Esta guerra no la perderemos- Termino cansado mirando a todos los presentes.

El silencio reino en la sala. Albus Dumbledore había hablado con voz firme y seguridad, sin temor, sin tristeza, como solo ese anciano sabía aparentar la tranquilidad inexistente, solo él sabía manejar ese juego y ahora lo hacía exitosamente, cada palabra era fuerte, alentadora. Uno a uno los profesores fueron animándose, quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás... solo sí...

Pero ¿sabes algo, Albus? Se te olvida un detalle – Habló una débil voz desde la sombras.

¿Qué detalle, Remus? Tenemos que luch...- fue cortado por unos ojos miel que lo miraban con furia

¡tenemos¿tenemos¡TENEMOS¡Qué yo sepa jamás dije que lucharía! No, sabes, no lo haré! No sin Harry, no sin él- Dijo el licántropo agitado por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas que aun peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

Tienes que luchar, por él-

¡NO¡OLVÍDALO! Quizás tú lo hayas olvidado, pero yo no. HARRY ESTA MUERTO¡MUERTO¿ME OYES? YA NO ESTA AQUÍ, YA NO ESCUCHARÁS MÁS QUEJAS DE ÉL HACIENDO UN TRAVESURA. HARRY POTTER, EL ÚLTIMO HEREDERO DE SU LINAJE E.S.T.A.M.U.E.R.T.O. LO ENTIENDES! Y TU... Y TU HABLAS DE LUCHAR, DE SEGUIR. TU HABLAS DE GUERRA Y MUERTE, DE PROTEGER CUANDO NI SIQUIERA SUPISTE PROTEGERLO A ÉL¡UN JOVEN DE 15 AÑOS! NO PUEDES, NO PUEDES, no eres capaz, no lo eres- término Remus arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con las manos y convulsionándose por las lágrimas que salían a descontrol de él, no podía detenerse, pero ya no tenía aire. Quería desquitarse, sacar toda su rabia, descontrolarse y poder seguir hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas, pero el dolor no lo dejaba. Sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba ni ponerse en pie.

Voldemort no se detendrá por que Harry esta muerto, entiéndelo Remus. Dijo mirándolo desde su posición – No atacará, tenlo por seguro-

¿en serio? Entonces dime ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAN ESAS COSAS DENTRO DEL CASTILLO? RESPONDE- dijo aún agitado- fue un maldito plan, un maldito plan... ¡Esas serpientes de seguro las dejaron entrar!-

Ningún Slytherin dejaría entrar semejante cosa, Lupin. ¡JAMÁS!- Dijo con voz ronca Severus Snape desde las sombras

Tu- dijo mirando a Snape- ¡TU¡Debí de haberlo sospechado, maldito mortífago¡Jamás debimos de confiar en ti, sucia y asquerosa rata!- Remus comenzaba destilar veneno por cada poro de su piel, necesitaba descargar su rabia y quien mejor que con Snivellus- ¡Tu sabía ese maldito plan! Tu lo conocías y NO HICISTE NADA. ¡Eres un maldito bastardo¡nos traicionaste! LO SABIAS Y NO DIJISTE NADA! TU LO SABIAS, ERES UN SERPIENTE AL FIN Y AL CABO Y HARÍAS CUALQUIER COSA POR CONSEGUIR PODER¡IMBÉCIL!- Termino escupiéndole a la cara.

PAFF Se oyó el retumbar de un golpe en el recinto llamado dirección... Remus Lupin se encontraba tirado en el piso sujetándose la cara, un Severus Snape, con respiración agitada y entrecortada se encontraba de pie cerca del abdomen del licántropo, una mano levantada y que temblaba con furia.

solo quiero que sepas una cosa Lupin- Siseo con rabia y tristeza- Que yo- yo no sa-sabia ningún plan-

Entonces ¿para que demonios estas ahí, eh¿Para bailar ballet con Voldemort? LO SABIAS MALDITO MENTIROSO!

¿CREES QUE ME HUBIERA CALLADO? SE TRATABA DE MI AHIJADO, DE DRACO ¿CREES QUE HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE MURIERA? PRIMERO MUERTO QUE VERLE SUFRIR. NO, MALDITA SEA, YO NO SABIA NADA- dijo sin poder contenerse con débiles lágrimas surcando su rostro, que se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos hinchados daban una imagen fantasmal- YO NO LO SABIA. SU HUBIESE ESTADO EN-EN MI-IS manos lo hubiera hecho, los hubiera salvado, pero no puedo... no pude- Dijo dejándose caer al igual que Remus lo había hecho antes.

Moony dejo de lado el dolor que le causaba su mejilla enrojecida, donde anteriormente la mano de Severus Snape había sido posada de manera brusca, sin poder evitarlo, abrazo al descontrolado Snape que parecía romperse en cualquier momento.

Hay veces en que puedes ver a las personas como ellas quieren que las ves, pero jamás ves los que se encuentra después de la piel... Severus Snape, un hombre de apariencia fuerte, temido y respetado ahora estaba entre sus brazos como frágil porcelana a punto de deshacerse, dejando entrever la tristeza que su corazón sentía, destruyéndose con cada lágrima amarga que salía de sus ojos. No, ese no podía ser Severus Snape, simplemente era imposible, verle ahí, temblando de impotencia, de rabia, penas respirando por tratar de contener las lagrimas.. quizás el no merecía esa tortura, parecía alguien que planease su muerte mientras ocultaba sus pensamientos con lágrimas.

Severus, sin importarle nada, ya nadie en su vida, sin importarle su imagen, soltó un alarido de dolor, tratando de alejar la impotencia que sentía, la rabia, la tristeza, tratando de olvidar el dolor, pero no podía... Su corazón seguí pidiéndole a gritos a Harry, que volviera, que regresará junto a Draco, pero sus llamados no eran escuchados, ni por ellos ni oír los demás. Estaba asustado, realmente asustado, dos pequeños ángeles ya no estaban, uno peor que el otro, pero simplemente ya no están...  
-Simplemente ya no están, se han esfumado, no tengo ni su cuerpo, no tengo nada... Son como aire entre mis manos, Remus... ¿porqué no están? Respóndeme por favor- Dijo la débil voz del pelinegro.

Perdón, Snape, pero yo no puedo responderte, n puedo, por que no sé... no lo sé- Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, deshaciéndose junto con su compañero en el llanto, hundiéndose juntos en el mismo mar... Sin guía, sin remador, sin salvavidas... sin barca y sin costa...

Albus se dejo caer abatido en su silla... Por fin las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro, había intentado ignorarlo pero ahora era imposible... lo sabía y no podía decirle a sus profesores... pero ya era imposible contenerse. Miro el techo buscando la respuesta más acertada... pero ni Flaweks le pudo dar la respuesta... Su canto, ahora... no se oía... no había nada que calmará el dolor de todos...

Estamos perdidos... El mundo mágico ya no esta seguro, sin Harry Potter no habrá poder que pare a Voldemort... Hogwarts caerá pronto...- Dijo triste y abatido, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre sus brazos cruzado en el escritorio.

Todo estaba perdido...

---------

Las cosas no iban mejor en las casas. Sobretodo lo que eran Slytherin y Gryffindor. Los prefectos no habían podido evitar que ambas casas se unieran en la torre Gryffindor, compartiendo el dolor de la pérdida. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione estaban apartados de los demás junto a Blaise Zabini.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no tiene rival para hacerse con el poder del Mundo Mágico... -dijo una voz a lo lejos del pequeño grupo de Gryffindor.

Y tenía razón... Ya nada le impedía a Voldemort hacerse con el poder... ya no había nada que impidiera al Dark Lord reinar sobre todos ellos... de sembrar el terror por doquier...

Hermione gimió ahogadamente, aferrándose a Ron, quien la abrazó.

¡Yo no pienso rendirme! -gritó Ginny en un arranque de valentía.

¡Nosotros tampoco! -dijeron los gemelos, coreados por Lee Jordan. Se armó un jaleo en la sala común.

¿Es que no lo véis! -gritó Blaise-. ¡Potter ya no está¡Él era quien podía enfrentarse a Él¡El Mundo Mágico está perdido! Podemos presentar batalla, pero no ganarla, menos la guerra entera...

Eso hizo entrar en la realidad a todos haciendo que todos se sumieran en un silencioso pánico...

---------

_¡Hola! Bueno bueno... _

¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! En fin, después de pensarlo y repensarlo, he vuelto a las andadas con el capítulo 9 de este fic. ¡Ya era hora! Diréis algunas, lo sé TT Pero no he encontrado a mi muso y este capi se lo dedico entero a Devi ¡Gracias amiga! Sin ella esto no sería posible. Agh. En fin...

Amenazas, quejas, crucios, maldiciones imperdonables, reviews, comentarios, tomatazos... ¡manden comentario o e-mail! Pero piensen que esto continua. Muajaja.

¡Un beso!

**Jaen Snape**


End file.
